


Blind

by VictoriaWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Blowjobs, Darkness, Domination, F/M, M/M, Marking, Multi, SexySex, Submission, Underage - Freeform, a lot of other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWolf/pseuds/VictoriaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion is broken; he'd never survive on his own. So can Scott accept him into his pack? And will Scott's pack accept Deucalion? And this new darkness in Scott, how can he possibly deal with it and stay himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942471) by [Sakurafox666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurafox666/pseuds/Sakurafox666). 



> So this is all Sakurafox666's fault.
> 
> Yeah in the back of my head I thought that Scott and Deucalion would make an interesting couple, and after the midseason finale where Derek left I thought he would be a great mentor for Scott. But I'm not really into actually WRITING fan fiction that much, I'm more of a reader.
> 
> Then I read Sakurafox666's fan fiction titled "After the Fall" and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Combine that with the awesome drabbles she's doing ("Of Things Learned") and… well I really had no choice this must be written. Because Sakurafox666 is my inspiration there will probably be considerable parallels (especially in chapter one), but I also have my own writing styles and ideas of where things are headed and I’ve already spoken to and gotten a green light from Sakurafox666 (you’re so great!). Hopefully they will be different enough, though in the beginning they are going to be pretty similar because she wrote such a great beginning for their relationship!
> 
> Now warnings: I'm a little darker than Sakurafox666, and I promise that eventually Scott and Deucalion's relationship should stabilize into a relatively 'healthy' one (unless my muses get really grumpy and murderie)… but Deucalion is seriously damaged and this is what he needs right now.
> 
> Also I've never written explicit material before so I hope ya'll will bear with me!
> 
> I listened to "One More Night" by Maroon 5 on repeat basically the whole time I wrote this.

Scott slouched in the hospital room chair and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. He was used to the sounds of the hospital and Isaac was a comforting presence in the chair next to him. But the smells of the hospital were irritating, and he found he was much more attuned to his surroundings now that he was an Alpha. Each footstep outside the door perked at his senses and roused him until he could identify the intruder.

As a Beta Scott had been able to push his instincts down and ignore them almost completely if he wanted to; but now everything was much more vivid and alarming, Scott found himself constantly searching for a threat. His pack was injured, weak, and tired as a whole and the hospital didn't feel safe. To top it all off Scott could feel the darkness swirling around his heart and it made him want to lash out at everything around him until he was sure that the only survivors would be his pack. Scott wondered how Allison and Stiles were dealing with this new dark urge for violence, or if it was something he was feeling because he was now an Alpha.

Scott looked over at his mom; she was resting and looking pale. Small cuts littered her face and bandages covered her wrists where she had rubbed them raw. They were going to keep both her and Stiles' dad overnight at least. They both had suffered from dehydration and a slew of minor injuries when they were in the cave in. Allison's dad had escaped going to the hospital through sheer luck, the EMTs had been more worried about the two people they knew to realize there was a third patient slipping away. Allison had sent a text to let Scott know they were home and as far as they could tell Deucalion hadn't gone back to the penthouse above them.

Scoot took a moment to consider the once Alpha of all Alphas, and he got an uneasy feeling that something had been off with the other man when he and Derek had left him alone in the middle of nowhere after their battle. Isaac's eyes opened a fraction when Scott sighed, making Scott feel like he was keeping the other wolf up with his fidgeting. "Hey, you can go home if you want." Isaac offered, looking a little more awake.

"I'm fine." Scott said trying to relax.

"You're twitchy, Stiles is down the hall and I can keep watch and not fall sleep this time." Isaac said in a self-deprecating tone. "I can guard her and you need sleep."

Scott tried to avoid looking worried. It wasn't that he didn't think that Isaac could take care of his mom, it was just his instincts wanting him to stay and make sure _everyone_ , Isaac included, was safe. Something in him whispered if he didn't show Isaac he trusted him with this it would cripple what little self-esteem the abused teen had left. "Okay. I'll check in on Stiles and his dad before I leave, and I'll be back as soon as I get enough sleep."

The look on Isaac's face was worth the unease Scott felt at leaving. He looked as though he were being given the most important task in the world and he would not fail, that purpose squared his shoulders and the confidence Scott was showing in him made him feel more confident as well. Not much had changed in their relationship now that Scott was truly an Alpha; it made him realize that he has always been Isaac's Alpha and that made his chest feel warm and it pushed at the darkness he could feel surrounding his heart.

As Scott slipped out in the hall he took a deep breath to check for danger; but the smell of antiseptic covered everything else. The first time Scott had met Deucalion the smell had completely camouflaged the older wolf, even when Scott was in an enclosed elevator with him and later when they were physically touching. The fact that one of his senses was so dulled in the hospital made him even twitchier and Scott knew that eventually his adrenaline was going to wear out and he needed to be ready if something else happened. He couldn't shake the feeling he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, something was going to happen soon and he needed to be ready.

Scott looked in on Stiles across the hall to find the sheriff wide awake and Stiles asleep in the chair, his upper body thrown across the bed and his head in his arms. Stiles had a mild concussion from the car wreck and he was officially stuck at the hospital too. His bed was in the same room as his dad's but apparently that wasn't enough for him. The sheriff had been stabbed and lost a relatively large amount of blood since he was kidnapped and Stiles had donated as much as the doctors would let him, which left him even more tired. Neither of Scott nor Mr. Stilinski spoke but Scott met the sheriff's eyes for a moment in understanding before nodding and leaving, the sheriff would watch over his family and let Stiles know that Scott had gone home.

The hospital wasn't far from his house and Scott set off in what Stiles liked to call his 'lope' mode. It was around the pace of a jog but Scott could go all day without needing a break and his body moved in a fluid way that was soothing, Stiles likened it to how real wolves were able to travel.

Under the full moon Scott got some of his energy back and so he was relatively awake by the time he got home. The second he stepped up to his porch his adrenaline suddenly spiked and Scott stopped, his eyes flashing red for a moment as he tried to find what set his instincts off. A shadow further down the porch consolidated into a human shape under Scotts stare, and the wind brought the other man's scent a second later.

_Deucalion._ Scott wasn't conscious of the shift but suddenly he was fully wolfed out and ready for a fight. He faced Deucalion and a low growl rumbled in his chest. "I told you to leave."

Deucalion didn't move from where he stood in the shadow. "I... I came to talk."

Scott frowned, partially confused by Deucalion's tone; of all the attributes that the demon wolf had, being hesitant was never one of them. "Move where I can see you better." Scott growled taking a threatening step forward. Deucalion moved slowly taking a step back and to the side so that the full moon illuminated him.

Scott found that his animosity dropped considerably the moment he could see Deucalion's body posture and it took him a second to puzzle out why. Deucalion's eyes were downcast, not meeting Scott's, and he was hunched in on himself just a little, so that he was smaller and lower than Scott; he was being _submissive_. There was something deep in Scott that liked seeing Deucalion that way and he took a moment to savor the dominant feel.

"What do you want, Deucalion?" Scott asked, his claws and teeth retreating but his eyes remaining the Alpha red. Even though the human-half of him knew you could lie with body language the wolf-half of him was appeased by it.

"I'm alone. _Omega._ " Deucalion said, talking to Scott's shoes more than anything; and Scott could sense it, something in him was saying _prey, weak_ , and under that the sense that he was _damaged._  "When the druid healed me she stole my Alpha power from me. I've never been alone… We aren't meant to be alone."

' _Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack?'_ Scott remembered Allison's mom saying that once as she tried to kill him. _'I've heard the cry of an Omega, it's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf.'_

"I did everything I could to make myself strong, to avoid being weak. I even turned my blindness into strength." Deucalion didn't even sound proud of that, just defeated. "I was a man who wanted peace with my sight; and then I became a man of destruction after losing it. I don't know who I am anymore, who I will become with my sight restored. I want to join your pack."

Scott realized he should be surprised but he wasn't; something instinctual in him was already aware that this was why the new Omega had come. When he and Derek left Deucalion alone in the distillary he had glimpsed the lost look in his eyes, but that didn't mean that the other man wasn't trying to play him somehow. Scott took aggressive strides forward and Deucalion held his ground. His head tilted to the side to expose his jugular and chest through his ripped shirt, his body getting more submissive until he was kneeling with Scott standing over him. He looked down on the older man's exposed neck, feeling their bodies heating the air between them. Deucalion's shirt had blood on it from where Jennifer had tried to bash his brains in, the injury healed along with his sight but leaving a stain that traveled to the back of his head as well. His breath was ragged and Scott found that he _liked_ that his nearness was affecting the older man, it pleased a deep Alpha need he didn't realize he had.

"Why should I let you join my pack? Why should I offer you my protection?" Scott whispered. Deucalion shuddered and Scott smelled his arousal.

Yet Deucalion didn't seem surprised that Scott didn't accept him right away. "The darkness in you, the one you took in your heart to find your mother. It'll need an outlet." Deucalion tilted his head up slightly, looking up into Scott's eyes, offering himself. Scott could detect no lie in his heartbeat or his body posture, just submission and underneath that a deep _need._

"Stiles and Allison have the darkness too. We will figure it out together." Scott said frowning down at Deucalion whose eyes darted down again.

"They are not Alpha werewolves." Deucalion persisted then he sighed. "The first thing my new eyes looked upon was the monster I had created; a horrible sight that will haunt me. But the next thing I truly saw was _you_ becoming a True Alpha, and that was beautiful. I can help you manage your darkness, so that it doesn't obscure who you _truly_ are. I want to protect the brightness I saw in you, that was why I killed Jennifer instead of letting you do it. I want to help you. _You_ are everything I was looking for when I sought peace, and I sought to disprove _your_ existence when I lost my faith."

Scott remembered the older man's screams back in when Jennifer had restored Deucalion's sight. It had sounded like she was killing him for a moment, after that something seemed _broken_ in Deucalion. As though instead of healing him she had taken away everything and left him with only the knowledge that he could never be what he once was, a man of peace. There was a kind of reverence in the older man's tone when he spoke to Scott, a sort of worship and Scott found he liked that as well.

Of their own accord his hands were suddenly gripping Deucalion's hair and dragging his head to the side exposing the muscular juncture between Deucalion's neck and shoulder, the demon wolf gasped and arousal spiked in the air between them. Scott slid down to his knees as well, so that one of his legs slid between Deucalion's muscular thighs until it hit his rock hard arousal. Kneeling intertwined like that Scott inhaled the sweet perfume that was Deucalion's need and felt the older man's body shudder against him in reaction.

Scott pulled back to look into Deucalion's blue eyes, still retaining control of his head through a hold on the older man's slightly longer hair, and growled eyes turning red. " _Mine."_

"Yours." Deucalion's affirmed, his voice ragged. "Please."

It was the _please_ that sent Scott over the edge. With a feral snarl his teeth lengthened back into fangs and he bit the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder so hard he hit bone, Deucalion cried out and bucked against Scott, his arousal grinding against Scott's leg. The tangy taste of blood filled Scott's mouth as he clamped his teeth over his mark and he found his own arousal was almost as bad as Deucalion's. With a shove Scott sent Deucalion backwards and he followed him, blood still in his mouth and his eyes pure red. Crouched over the other man he bent down and licked the wound on his shoulder, not in apology but to savor the taste. Deucalion moaned again and ground his arousal against Scott's leg again.

Scott pulled back to look down at his newest pack member and found he was annoyed with how the man's shirt blocked his view; with a growl he ripped the already abused shirt the rest of the way down the middle exposing Deucalion's chest and, _my god that_ _must be_ _an eight pack_ , his defined stomach. Deucalion moaned again, his hands clenched into fists at his side so he didn't grab onto Scott. Scott looked down at Deucalion's stomach and bent down to lick each muscle.

"Oh God Scott." Deucalion groaned his voice cracking. The stomach was a very sensitive spot for them; it was vulnerability, and there are so many nerve endings there. The muscles under Scott's tongue quivered and jumped as he lavished the area, scraping his teeth ever so lightly here and there. " _Please, Scott."_

There was the _please_  again and now Scott was pulling the older man's pants down, freeing his swollen cock and exposing him to the night air. Deucalion's pupils were so wide that Scott wondered if he could focus on anything, even as he flipped the older man over grabbed his hips and slid him back to grind his clothed arousal against the other man's exposed ass. Whimpers of need rent the air and Scott was aware of his own growl in response.

Scott knew Deucalion would let him take him right then and there. On the porch where anyone could walk or drive by and see. Without lube. Without preparation. Completely exposed while Scott barely pulled his pants down enough to free his own straining arousal.

That pure submission and need to please made Scott want to make this good. They both needed the roughness of domination, but it didn't mean Scott had to hurt the other man like he would if he just plowed right in. Yet Deucalion didn't seem to mind or worry as he gasped, bracing himself on his elbows for Scott to do what he wanted with him. Scott ground against Deucalion one more time before flipping the other man on his back again.

Deucalion's erection bobbed straight up from his stomach and a look of confusion passed over his face as Scott backed up to stand over him. "Come." Deucalion rose shakily to his feet and the second he stood eye to eye with his Alpha Scott grabbed him by the back of his head and claimed him again, shoving him roughly against the side of the house with a pelvic thrust that sent shivers of pleasure running through them both. His actions reminded the other wolf who was the boss, as though he had forgotten.

"Inside." Scott growled pushing the other man away from the house and towards the front door. The door wasn't locked and Scott liked stalking Deucalion and crowding him into the house, as though the other man thought to escape. Without words Scott herded Deucalion into the kitchen.

Finally inside Scott backed him up against the island and shed his own shirt as Deucalion sunk to his knees as though he were reading his Alpha's mind. Scott placed both hands on the island over Deucalion's head as the other wolf reached up to undo his Alpha's zipper and slide his pants and boxer-shorts down. Scott stepped out of the last of his clothing and kicked them aside so that they were now both bare to each other.

Deucalion opened his mouth and engulfed Scott in his slick heat and it was now Scott's turn to moan in pleasure as the other man let out a growl of satisfaction. The growl rippled along Scott's length and his vision dimmed with pleasure. Grabbing hold of Deucalion's hair again he pulled the other man back and looked down at him.

The once proud demon wolf's lips were swollen from Scott's rough treatment and the bite marks that claimed him were oozing blood and already starting to bruise, his pupils were so dilated that his eyes seemed black; he was gorgeous. With his grip on Deucalion's hair Scott pulled him up and turned him around so that he was braced against the counter. Scott opened the drawer just to their right and pulled out some mineral oil he knew was lurking just in their depths, he had KY up in his room but he didn't know if he could have made it up the stairs before taking his newest pack member and that almost defeated the purpose of going inside.

He squirted a good size dollop onto his hand and rubbed it around before inserting two fingers in to Deucalion's hole. The other man's yelp turned into a moan of surprised pleasure, he had been expecting Scott to just drive right into him. Scott stretched the other man and added the third finger as he reached around to grab onto Deucalion's own neglected member. Scott stretched the older man until he couldn't take it anymore before he finally maneuvered his own saliva slicked cock into place.

Scott pushed Deucalion's thigh up and the other man opened himself up further just as Scott drove into him like he'd been waiting for. Neither of them lasted long with Scott driving into Deucalion's prostate with each thrust even as his hands pumped his cock. Deucalion went over the edge with a broken cry of Scott's name and Scott pulled out spilling his own orgasm all over Deucalion’s back, claiming him once again in a very primal way.

With their frenzied mating finished Scott found he could think clearer, as though a haze had been lifted from his eyes and with that clarity exhaustion hit again. He leaned forward and rested his head in the middle of Deucalion's back, breathing in the mixture of his and his pack mate's scent. The other man didn't move beyond the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Umm…" Scott found he had no idea what to say suddenly, it wasn't as though he had ever done anything like this before. He pulled back to give the other man space and while everything had seemed right a moment before it was suddenly awkward. Running on instinct Scott knew exactly what to do, but now that his own brain was in charge he had no idea what to do.

Deucalion turned around and in the darkened kitchen Scott couldn't read his expression without his Alpha vision. "Hold on one sec." Scott mumbled moving around his kitchen easily, a moment later he returned with paper towels and he set about cleaning up the mess they had made. It only took him a second to wipe everything down and throw away the paper towels and he grabbed his clothes off the floor before he turned to face Deucalion, who hadn't moved a muscle.

Scott looked around the kitchen trying to find a way to relieve the tension, but his own exhaustion was suddenly pushing at him. Finally Deucalion's unnatural stillness got Scott's full attention and he cocked his head and looked at the other man; but without a better light there was no way human eyes were going to be able to pierce the darkness, so without a thought he flipped to Alpha vision.

With his Alpha vision he could see the way Deucalion was watching him as though waiting for any indication of what he should do next, a lost look in his eyes. "It's getting late and I have to get up early to relieve Isaac at the hospital."

Deucalion looked up to meet Scott's eyes for a second before they darted down and away, and he nodded. "I'll… I'll find somewhere to go."

Scott frowned down at Deucalion before realizing two things. One Deucalion thought he was kicking him out; and two, he couldn't go back to the penthouse without the Argent's going after him.

Scott remembered when Isaac had shown up soaked and lost, without anywhere to go, yet not quite sure of his welcome. Derek had explained a long time ago that a pack needed a den, even when Erica and Boyd were still technically living with their parents they spent most nights in the abandoned train station rather than sleep alone in their own beds. They all needed the sense of protection sleeping together gave them; even Scott had spent some nights at the apartment in the city with Derek and Isaac, sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags so they could be near each other. Isaac now slept in Scott's bed more often than he slept on Scott’s floor in the sleeping bag, or in the guest room that had been converted into his bedroom.

Peter wasn't welcome to stay at the apartment in the city; despite his pack member status none of them trusted him enough to let him near them when they were that vulnerable. Derek was always certain to kick Peter out before any of them got to tired and uncomfortable, and honestly Peter didn't come to the apartment that often anyways. Occasionally Derek would go and spend a few hours out and he always returned smelling of Peter, as though he were spending time with the crazed wolf so that he didn't come and bother the rest of the pack.

Scott had seen the look on Peter's face one night when they all sat around looking at maps while searching for Erica and Boyd, as the night wore on and they all got tired he got an almost hopeful look on his face; but at the end of the night when everyone was so exhausted they were practically falling asleep on their feet Derek looked up and flashed red eyes at Peter, _'leave'_. Peter hadn't looked disappointed or sad, just resigned to being on the outskirts of the pack; as though thinking to himself that at least they let him near them.

Deucalion was wearing the same look on his face that Peter got whenever Derek kicked him out, _resignation_. He wouldn't blame Scott for driving him out. In fact he was expecting it; which is probably why he had frozen, something instinctual saying that if he didn't move maybe Scott wouldn't notice him and he could stay. Even now after he thought Scott was kicking him out he didn't move, pinned underneath Scott's Alpha stare.

All these thoughts skidded through Scott's mind in an instant.

"The bedroom's upstairs." Scott said, stepping back and nodding his head towards the stairs.

Deucalion's eyes snapped up to his for an instant, a look of desperation and hope on his face. "I… I can stay?"

Scott nodded and turned his back, making for the stairs so that Deucalion knew where to go. It surprised him that his instincts were silent even though Deucalion was walking behind him; then he remembered that in a pack Alpha's always go first, always lead so that if there was danger they could deal with it. Exhaustion weighted every one of Scott's footsteps as he made his way down the hall towards his bedroom, his newest pack mate right behind.

As soon as they entered Scott's bedroom Deucalion froze at the entrance, obviously unsure as to what he should do next. Scott dug through his pants and snagged his cell phone, checking for messages, before he set it on his end table. His shirt and boxer-shorts were tossed unceremoniously into the dirty clothes hamper, but his pants were left on the floor as 'wear again'. With everything more or less in its place Scott slid into his bed. Deucalion still hadn't moved.

Isaac's sleeping bag was on the floor right by the bed, but there was no way Deucalion was going to be able to sleep surrounded by Isaac's scent. So Scott sighed and lifted the covers up next to him. "Get in."

Finally with something to do Deucalion was able to enter Scott's domain completely and he slid into the bed next to Scott with a relieved sigh. Deucalion turned on his side so that his back was to Scott, though almost a foot was between them, and proceeded to curl up so that he could make himself as small as possible. _Staying out of the way,_ something in Scott realized. The Deucalion Scott had known and fought had been nothing like this meek man beside him, but Scott realized he never would have been comfortable doing _any_  of the things they had done tonight if he had still been like he used to be.

When Gerard had blinded Deucalion so brutally he had shattered into a million pieces; when his own pack had attacked him thinking him weak and blind, it forged him back into a whole person with sharp ragged edges all around him. But when Jennifer returned his sight and confronting him with everything he had wrought she broke him again, but this time Scott had no idea how he was going to piece himself back together, and what shape he would be in when his reforging was complete.

With that in mind Scott snaked his arm around Deucalion's waist and tugged him closer, knowing how werewolves in general craved touch. He left his hand splayed across Deucalion's stomach even as the other man fit his back against Scott so that they were flush against each other.

Finally comfortable with each other again Scott drifted to sleep, the full moon shinning down on both of them through Scott's window.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments!!!!
> 
> Thank you Sakurafox666 for being so awesome and the Kudos!
> 
> Apeirophobia :-D Thank you for the comment! It made me do a happy dance!

_Vvvvvvv._ Scott frowned in his sleep at the annoying sound breaking through a great dream. He was warm and comfortable, wrapped around someone who smelled like pack, and there was little in this world that could disturb the sleep he could still feel tugging at his limbs. _Vvvvvvv._ His eyes snapped open as last night came flooding back. _Mom!_

Scott jerked back away from Deucalion’s warm body as he reached backwards and grabbed his cell phone off his nightstand, answering even as he feel out of the bed. “Hello?!”

 

“Hey Scott.” Stiles didn’t sound worried, just way too chipper. “We’re ordering breakfast and everyone wanted to know if you were going to make it to breakfast or not?”

 

“Is everything okay?” Scott asked; worry still causing his heart to pound in his chest.

 

“Yeah everything’s fine.” Stiles said, still sounding disturbingly chipper. “You know apart from me, your mom, my dad, Isaac, Allison, and Allison’s dad all almost dying in a cave-in and now having to endure hospital food.”

 

Scott closed his eyes in relief for a moment, before something tickled at his instincts. When he opened his eyes Deucalion was looking down at him, peering over the edge of Scott’s bed. Something didn’t feel right, and Scott realized instantly that laying on his back on the floor with Deucalion looking down on him put him in a vulnerable _submissive_ position _._ Biting back a snarl as his eyes flashed red Scott bolted upright causing Deucalion to backup instantly, a nervous whine in his throat.

 

“Scott you okay?” Stiles voice was instantly worried. “Oh God, has something happened already?”

 

“No, no. I’m fine. Just tired.” Scott said, quick to reassure Stiles even as he fought to get himself back under control. It surprised him how easy it was to calm down looming over Deucalion, who was lying back down and panting softly, his fear filling the room along with his nervous mutters of “sorry”. “I’ll be over in like thirty minutes, hold a bagel and some eggs for me?”

 

Stiles’ confirmation was cut off as Scott ended the call, still looking down at Deucalion. His skin was flushed and his eyes were downcast, he had tilted his head back to expose his neck once more and his arms were tense at his sides; everything about his bearing screaming submission. He still had blood on his shoulder from the beating he had taken from Jennifer. The bite from his marking was still there, healing but much slower because it was an Alpha wound. After a moment Scott found he could actually breathe and take a step back, his inner Alpha finally appeased. When he stepped back Deucalion relaxed slightly, his breathing evening out and his apologies stopping. Now Scott found he was the one apologizing. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Deucalion still didn’t meet his eyes but his voice was even as he spoke, the sharp spiky scent of fear fading. “I should have been more careful. Your control is very good; but I should remember the power, and the urges, are still new to you.”

 

Scott didn’t know what to say, so he grunted once in acceptance before heading to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth, and get his body under control.

 

Finally free of Deucalion’s presence Scott was able to think. As everything started to rush to the surface he took a deep breath and started sorting things out, stepping into his shower as he did so.

 

 _My mom and Stiles’ dad are safe._ Scott allowed that to sink in, and muscles he hadn’t realized were still tense relaxed into an ache that disappeared under the hot spray of the shower.

 

 _I am an Alpha now, and Isaac is in my pack._ The first part was a lot harder to deal with then the second. Isaac had felt like pack since Scott and Deaton had shown him how to take away a dying dog’s pain. Later when he showed up to help Scott, even as Erica and Boyd ran away, the feeling had cemented into a certainty. Isaac had begun to feel like _his_ since he showed up soaking wet in Scott’s room looking for a safe place and ended up curled up in Scott’s bed. But being an Alpha was a lot more and Scott decided to push that thought down and away to deal with later.

 

 _Deucalion is now part of my pack._ Again this felt right, as though _of course_ Deucalion was part of his pack. The only real hitch was going to be figuring out a way to make the others accept him as part of the pack. Derek had found one way of dealing with a pack member that the others didn’t trust, and Scott realized that he didn’t feel that kicking Deucalion to the outskirts of the pack was a real option.

 

Thinking of both of his werewolf pack mates made Scott realize he could _feel_ them, teasing at the edge of his awareness like two giant wells of power. Isaac felt like a steady sparkly flow. There was a slight eagerness to his energy that reminded Scott of an abused Labrador puppy; all happy wagging tail and hopeful eyes, but still wary of any slight frown or sign of disapproval. In contrast Deucalion felt like a deep lake, like the Loch Ness, with monsters hiding in its cold murky depths; if Isaac was a Labrador puppy Deucalion was a bait dog for fighting rings. Beaten and starved, covered in scars from his hard life, he just kept hanging on.

 

 _This is the power a pack brings._ And Scott realized that he wasn’t anywhere near as tired as he should be, and beyond that strength flowed in him he didn’t have before. But his pack was damaged, neither members being exactly _stable_ emotionally speaking.

 

Deucalion required a very different approach then Isaac did. Isaac needed trust and to feel as though he were being helpful. Occasionally Scott needed to help Isaac control himself like when he got locked in the closet with Allison or when he couldn’t stop beating on Ethan. Deucalion needed to be dominated, at least right now; he was lost and confused and he needed Scott to take complete control so that he could try and come to grips with everything. Despite this need Scott had a feeling Deucalion had once been abused by an Alpha and was expecting similar treatment from him. With how things had been before Deucalion had joined Scott’s pack it was no wonder he wasn’t sure of his welcome; yet despite that he had come to Scott and begged to be allowed in.

 

 _I had mind blowing sex with Deucalion._ This last thought made Scott bite his lip to muffle a groan as he started to harden just thinking about Deucalion on his knees. Scott suddenly wondered if he was taking advantage of Deucalion’s current vulnerability. The thought brought a flush over his face and made him wish a deep hole would open up under his feet and swallow him whole. He had no idea who he should talk to about this newest development in his life. Normally he would go straight to Stiles, but Stiles had so much on his plate right now and Scott found he didn’t want to burden him with this new ‘wolf-thing’ until he had a better handle on it. If Derek were still around he would go to him, but Scott didn’t know if he’d be able to answer his phone and this wasn’t something he wanted to text about.

 

 _Deaton._ Scott suddenly remembered he had someone on his side who was an expert in werewolves, and whose job was to advise and help him. With a plan in mind Scott found he could turn the shower off and start his day. He toweled off and brushed his teeth quickly in the steamy bathroom, eager to get to his advisor for some much needed advice.

 

When Scott emerged from his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Deucalion hadn’t moved from the bed. Scott fought down a flush of embarrassment as he realized Deucalion didn’t have any clothes; what remained of his were probably still sitting outside. He made brief eye contact with the other man before opening his drawers and fishing out some old gym shorts.

 

“You’re legs are longer than mine, but these are basically one size fits all.” Deucalion caught the shorts when Scott tossed them, but made no move to put them on.

 

“I’m going out for a bit, to the hospital and to run a few errands. You can shower if you want. I haven’t figured out how to tell everyone you’re on our side now, so try and stay here unless you have any urgent errands to run.” Scott looked up to make sure Deucalion was paying attention. “Under no circumstances are you to hurt _anyone_ is that clear?” Scott flashed red Alpha eyes at Deucalion to make sure he understood, but Deucalion was already nodding profusely, eyes skittering down and away from Scott.

 

“I understand.” Deucalion spoke, his tone respectful. “I shall remain here until you return, and I will not harm anyone.”

 

Scott found that despite feeling like he was taking advantage of Deucalion’s vulnerable state, the man’s voice made him so hard he almost didn’t care. “Good.”

 

Scott snagged some boxer-shorts out of the drawer slipping them on even as he stepped into his jeans from last night. His cell phone was waiting right on top of a clean t-shirt so he grabbed them both before heading out the door. As he walked out of his bedroom he looked back to spot Deucalion looking at him with the strangest expression on his face. Scott filed it away to ask about sometime as he slipped his t-shirt on over his head.

 

Taking the stairs two at a time he was in the process of shooting Stiles a text not to wait on breakfast for him when Isaac called him. “Scott, your dad is here and I’ll try to keep him away from your mom ‘til you get here but please hurry.” Isaac’s voice broke and Scott could literally feel the tension coming from the other werewolf through their pack bonds.

 

“Do what you can Isaac. I’ll be there in like five minutes.” Scott promised, digging his bike keys out of his pocket. Allison’s father had taken the time to haul Scott’s bike home after slipping away from the EMT’s and Scott was infinitely grateful he could drive to the hospital instead of running, which would be harder to explain.

 

Scott pulled into the hospital parking lot four and a half minutes later. He could feel Isaac’s tension rising even as he rounded the corner. His father stood with his finger in Isaac’s face as he threatened the young werewolf. Isaac didn’t look impressed, his face giving away none of his tension; Stiles stood by his side, looking just as determined and equally unaffected.

 

 “I am a federal agent.” Agent McCall threatened, looming over the teenagers in his way. “I will have you arrested for obstructing a federal investigation if you do not move right now.”

 

Scott strode across the hallway and he saw Isaac’s eyes skip to him and the look of relief in his eyes didn’t transfer to his face, giving nothing away to the enemy. Scott stepped between his father and his pack, letting them be a warm well of power at his back. Agent McCall stepped back to give Scott space, not even realizing he was losing control of the situation with that little back-step. “My mom is resting; she’s not up for an interview. You can come back later.”

 

“Scott.” Scott’s father looked him up and down, assessing to make sure his son wasn’t damaged before a hard look came over his face. “I’m a federal agent and we still have a kidnapper on the loose.”

 

“You can talk to her later. The doctors don’t think she’s up for visitors yet, and she’s definitely not up for an interrogation.” Scott looked down up at his father, braced for the surge or aggression he knew he’d feel meeting his father’s eyes from a lower _submissive_ position. Surprisingly it wasn’t that much worse than before he was an Alpha, and Scott finally realized the darkness around his heart didn’t seem to be bothering him as much.

 

Agent McCall looked beyond his son to look at the other boys who were blocking his way into his ex-wife’s room. Scott didn’t give him an opportunity to voice his thoughts, stepping forward and bringing his father’s attention back to him and away from his more vulnerable pack mates.

 

“They are family. They are welcome.” The ‘ _you are not’_ went unspoken, but Scott could feel the pain rising from his father at the harsh but true words. “If you give me your card I’ll let her know you came by.”

 

Scott watched the war on his father’s face impassively, his hand held out for the aforementioned business card. He knew the moment his father decided not to fight. He ignored the hurt he felt, steaming from the fact that all it took was a little pressure to keep his father away from his mother, who was recovering from being kidnapped and almost killed. _It’s good that he’s leaving._ Scott thought to himself, his hand closing around his father’s business card as he watched him walk away. _We don’t need him._

 

Once they were sure his father was gone all three boys sighed and relaxed. “Thanks Isaac.” Scott said clapping his Beta on the shoulder.

 

“Dude, your dad is a dick.” Stiles said as he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down in an effort to get rid of some of his nervous energy.

 

Scot saw the slight wince that crossed Stiles’ face and he felt a comfortable protectiveness well up in his chest again. “How’s your head and neck?”

 

Stiles looked up at him, rolling his shoulders. “A little sore, but I’ll heal with the normal human slowness. Now my stomach on the other hand…” Scott’s eyes dropped instantly to his best friend’s stomach, trying to see if he had missed some injury when he had looked over Stiles earlier. “It is so empty, pretty soon I’ll be nothing but skin and bones.”

 

Scott laughed as he relaxed; his hand still on Isaac who hadn’t quite calmed down. “Well, where’s the food I rushed here for?”

 

Stiles made a face before heading to his and his father’s hospital room. “I’ll grab it and bring it in, Dad’s sleeping.”

 

Scott didn’t respond as he looked at Isaac, who was still way more nervous than he should be. “What’s up Isaac? You okay?”

 

Isaac nodded as he looked over at Scott. “I’m really glad you came, I couldn’t have kept him out much longer.” Scott knew that wasn’t all that bothered his Beta, and he waited for a moment; knowing that Isaac would crumple and tell him. “I feel different.”

 

Scott’s thoughts flashed instantly to Deucalion and he realized that Isaac could feel the shifting in the pack. “Different bad or good?”

 

Isaac frowned as he tried to think of a way to describe his feelings. Before he could answer Stiles was back carrying four trays of food, Scott opened the door to his mother’s room as Stiles approached and he shot Isaac a look that said ‘ _hold that thought_ ’. Once they were all in Melissa’s room Scott’s eyes went immediately to his mother, his eyes scanning her before looking at the various machines recording her vitals.

 

“There you guys are. I thought you had forgotten about me and left me to starve.” Scott’s mom looked at the teenagers she had basically adopted with a slight frown on her face. “Everything okay?”

 

Scott forced a smile even as he strode forward and gave his mom a kiss on the top of her head. “Dad came by.” Melissa looked at her son, searching to check and see if he was okay. “I told him you weren’t ready for an interview and sent him on his way. He left a card.”

 

Hurt spiked Melissa’s scent and Scott knew she was feeling exactly what he was, irrational hurt that his father didn’t care enough to insist yet grateful they didn’t have to deal with him. Melissa put on a smile as forced as her son’s before looking to Stiles, who had at this point handed half the food trays to Isaac. “Is that hospital food?”

 

Stiles brandished one tray, leaning forward to present his offerings for her inspection. “I give you… yellow mush and some relatively dirty looking gray mush.” Stiles face twisted up in a disgusted expression, putting on a show to lighten the mood.

 

Stile’s goofing around had the desired effect and they all laughed at his antics. “I think that’s eggs and oatmeal.” Melissa identified helpfully.

 

Isaac handed Scott his tray and Scott settled in the same chair he had tried to sleep in the night before. His own food didn’t look any more appetizing, but at least there didn’t appear any way to really ruin a bagel. With a game smile on he dug into his bagel… with appeared to have been made a year ago and was so unappetizing mold just refused to grow on it. As he tried to chew the lump of food in his mouth that appeared to be attacking his teeth in revenge, he caught Isaac’s face just as the other boy bit into a mass of eggs. Horror crossed Isaac’s face as he fought to swallow the slimy powdered eggs.

 

“Mmmmmm.” Melissa just nodded at him, her expression saying she didn’t buy any of it.

 

“Good huh?” Stiles asked, his eyebrows rising at the look both werewolves had on their faces.

 

“Ugh.” Isaac said, finally giving up on the eggs and spitting them back on his plate. “They are like slimy chalk! Sorry Scott I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

 

Scott nodded even as he tried to expel the wad of bagel from his own mouth. Looking down at the bite of bagel he realized it just looked more compact… not exactly smaller like he had been eating it at all. “Okay I’m making a vending machine run. Isaac?”

 

Stiles looked confused when Scott asked Isaac to go with him and not his best friend. Scott made eye contact with him and using years of friendship was able to convey several difficult concepts all at once. Isaac had been trapped in that hospital room all night, Scott couldn’t leave his mom alone, and Stiles could make his mom laugh and help keep her mind off of everything. Stiles nodded imperceptibly and Scott felt instantly better, his and Stiles friendship feeling like the one stable thing in his life.

 

Once out in the hallway Scott swung in and poked his head into the Stilinski’s hospital room to check and make sure the sheriff was safe and asleep. Satisfied that everything was as it should be he headed towards the vending machines with Isaac trailing slightly behind him. As they stood and looked at all the choices Scott shot Isaac a sidewise look. “Different how?”

 

Isaac didn’t seem surprised at the question he just looked to meet his Alpha’s eyes. “I feel… stronger. I mean I felt stronger the moment you became a True Alpha, I felt it even in the middle of being buried alive, but this is different. It’s like when Boyd became part of Derek’s pack, back when I was part of his pack too. But amplified… more like when Peter came back from the dead and became part of Derek’s pack.”

 

Scott nodded, trying to figure out if this was the best place and way for Isaac to find out about Deucalion’s joining the pack. He fed money into the vending machine and pushed buttons to make his choices. “Is that all?”

 

Isaac shook his head. “You also feel different.” Scott’s eyes met Isaac’s in a silent inquiry. “Last night, you were all sharp and you kinda felt like a thundercloud about to spit lightening everywhere. It was part of the reason I suggested you go home, I kinda felt like you were going to explode. But now you’re more like you used to be… less dark and dangerous. Not that you’re not dangerous just…” Isaac’s expression was becoming more and more frustrated as he tried to explain everything.

 

Scot settled Isaac down with a hand on his shoulder. “I was going to head and talk to Deaton. I think he might have some answers… But I don’t really want to leave mom alone. Could you stay for a little while longer? You could cat nap if you want… I just need someone here incase my dad comes back or mom needs anything.”

 

Isaac nodded; that hopeful look on his face again. “I can handle it. You do what you need to.”

 

Scott gave a reassuring squeeze to his Beta’s shoulder, and he could feel Isaac brighten at this show of trust and camaraderie. Scott grabbed some of the goodies from the base of the vending machine and handed them to Isaac before grabbing the rest of them and turning to head back to his mom’s room.

 

They walked down the hall and Scott noticed how the nurses watched them surreptitiously, only then did he realize that they were walking too close for two heterosexual male teenagers; at least it would be too close if they were both human. Scott continued walking with Isaac, close enough to feel each other’s body heat. He wasn’t willing to move farther away from Isaac just for proprieties sake. Especially considering he really wanted to bump his shoulder periodically against his Beta’s shoulder, using touch to reassure him.

 

Stiles had commented that Scott had become more physical since becoming a werewolf, and Allison had mentioned it once or twice. Scott had never really paid attention before but he found he needed to constantly touch his pack mates, human and werewolf alike, and it had gotten worse now that he was Alpha. Even when he was a Beta he and Isaac had a tendency to sleep in the same bed most nights, though there was nothing sexual between them or about it. Something else to talk to Deaton about once he finally made it over to his mentor’s office.

 

Scott opened the door to his mother’s hospital room and smiled at the look on her face. She was laughing at something Stiles had just said and for the first time in a long time she looked carefree. “Your valiant hunters have returned and brought you a bounty of spoils.” Scott called out, dragging Stiles and his mother’s attention to the werewolves entering the room. Both Stiles and Melissa were instantly in on the game and they clapped looking delighted at the ‘spoils’.

 

“I call dibs in the Doritos!” Stiles said lunging forward to snag the red nacho cheese bag out of Isaac’s hands.

 

“I’m feeling kinda like I want chocolate… Oooo!” Melissa exclaimed her hands reaching out, trailing IV lines and wires, to pick out the bag of Oreo minis.

 

Scott gave up the prize easily, which left him with a bag of animal crackers. He handed them over to Isaac, who still retained possession of a bag of Ritz and peanut butter cracker sandwiches. “Here.” Isaac didn’t hesitate to add to his meager meal, knowing he was going to be stuck at the hospital while Scott would have time to grab food later.

 

“I gotta run out and check on some things, Mom. Do they know when they are going to release you?” Despite his words Scott settled back into what he was beginning to think of as _his_ chair. Isaac settled in the chair right next to Scott and threw his leg over Scott’s armrest before he started to tear into his own bag of food with a vengeance.

 

Melissa looked up from trying to open her Oreos and smiled when Scott reached over and opened them for her. She didn’t seem to think it was weird that her son and Isaac were so close to each other and that made Scott feel much better. “Probably first thing tomorrow morning. They would release me today but I was pretty dehydrated, and they know the only reason that the sheriff is not being a pain in the butt is because I’m here too.”

 

Stiles nodded his head emphatically. Both he and his father hated hospitals and Stiles knew the second they released Melissa his father would be pounding down the door to get out; despite the fact that he had been stabbed and she just was a little dehydrated.

 

“Do you need anything?” Scott asked looking around the room, trying to spot something that his mother might need.

 

“A book would be great, maybe some playing cards, and most definitely a tooth brush.”

 

Scott nodded instantly. “I’ll swing by the house and grab them. I’ll drop them off before I run the rest of my errands.” The chance to go by his house and check on Deucalion was just too much to pass up.

 

Despite having a list of things to do Scott stayed in the room with his family and friends for almost a whole hour, letting the normalcy of their interactions wash over him. Finally satisfied they would be alright Scott clapped Isaac on the shoulder once more and left.

 

Once outside Scott started to climb onto his bike before the scent of his father registered. His father had been near his bike recently and he had touched Scott’s helmet, leaving his scent on it so that Scott couldn’t help but smell it. The scent of his father set Scott’s hackles up and made him feel like he was lurking around the corner. He did a quick circuit around the hospital, searching to make sure his father wasn’t just waiting for him to leave.

 

Scott didn’t feel quite right leaving the hospital after that; but he needed to check on Deucalion, get the stuff for his mother, and talk to Deaton. With those goals in mind Scott forced himself to turn out of the parking lot and head home, to the demon wolf waiting there.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me update! I try and make sure I am writing at least a chapter + 1000 words ahead or I will peter out. So I'm really waiting to see how people feel so I can get excited and WANT to write. So comments help me bust my writers blocks down!
> 
> Just FYI
> 
> This one is a little longer then most of them will be.

Scott pulled up to his house and took his helmet off, taking a deep inhale through his nose to check his surroundings. It didn’t appear as though anyone had been near his house, and he felt tension leave his shoulders. It had occurred to him on his ride home that his father might have gone by the house to wait for Scott there. Explaining Deucalion to his father would have been hell.

 

As Scott mounted the porch steps to his house a pile of clothing caught his eye. Deucalion’s shirt lay in two pieces; as Scott moved closer he could see that at least his pants had survived mostly intact. He scooped Deucalion’s clothing up in his arms to carry in and got a whiff of Deucalion’s arousal from last night. This was apparently all it took to make Scott so hard it became difficult to walk.

 

 _Get a hold of yourself._ Scott chastised himself, but that just made it worse because something dirty in him whispered. _Make Deucalion take a hold of you._

 

Scott leaned heavily against the house taking deep breaths of clean air through his mouth as he held Deucalion’s clothes down and away. It took him an obscenely long amount of time to get his erection to go down to a manageable level. Finally back in control he opened the door and walked into his house. Scent once again assaulted Scott and caused his body to react without his permission, but this time it was the delicious aroma of breakfast and his stomach was the body part reacting. Intrigued, Scott followed his nose to the kitchen and he stopped in the doorway, shocked at the sight before him.

 

Deucalion was cooking in the kitchen.

 

He was dressed in Scott’s gym shorts, which came up above his knees where they would hang mid-shin on Scott, and nothing else. His hair was clean and the blood gone from last night so Scott assumed he had showered after he left to go to the hospital. The bite mark on his shoulder was just a bruise now and Scott knew it would probably be done healing in the next couple of hours.

 

Deucalion’s muscles moved fluidly under his skin as he used precise movements to flip what appeared to be omelets into the air. A peaceful expression was on his face, along with a slight smile around his mouth. It was obvious he was enjoying himself immensely. Scott saw that there were already three omelets on a large plate, but it didn’t appear as though Deucalion had any intention of slowing down in his cooking frenzy. At least until he spotted Scott standing in the doorway and came to a stuttering halt.

 

Scott watched as Deucalion’s skin flushed with embarrassment, although he couldn’t figure out what had embarrassed the other man. At a loss, Scott just stared at Deucalion; who was back to looking down and away. He moved further into the room and watched as Deucalion’s muscles bunched as he fought the instinct to retreat.

 

He made a big show of inhaling before commenting. “That smells amazing, mind if I have some?”

 

The other werewolf nodded rapidly, eager to please. “Do you want one of the omelets I already made? Or something in particular?”

 

“These two look good. Can I have them?” Scott said, indicating two of the omelets already laid out.

 

Deucalion shot him another one of his unreadable looks before turning around to get a plate for Scott. The Alpha took that opportunity to sidle up to the island and pull out one of the two barstools. He was sitting down by the time Deucalion set a plate in front of him, the omelets steaming and looking delicious.

 

Scott pushed down his discomfort at being waited on in his own home, his mother having instilled some very firm beliefs about being a good host. He knew if he took over the cooking two things would happen. One, he would ruin all the lovely food Deucalion was making because he was awful at cooking; and two, he would be taking away something Deucalion liked doing just because it made him a little uncomfortable.

 

Scott took a bite of omelet and didn’t have to fake his moan of pleasure. “Wow, this is amazing.” Deucalion looked genuinely pleased, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

 

Deucalion shrugged his shoulders. “My father taught me. I used the knowledge to put myself through college.” Scott nodded, making a nonsensical sound of encouragement around another bite of omelet. Deucalion turned back to making another omelet for himself and Scott could hear a hint of pride in his voice. “I was a chef at a little place on campus. I made it into a hot spot, and the owners paid me handsomely for it.”

 

“What’d you major in?” Scott said, in between swallowing one bite and getting another into his mouth.

 

Deucalion stilled, and Scott’s nose burned at the sharp spike of pain coming from the other man. At first Scott thought he had burned himself the smell of pain was so strong, but as the other man spoke he realized he had just touched on a very painful memory. “I was a double major. Political science and philosophy. I had to drop out before I got my degree. After the _bite_.”

 

Scott tried to come up with a way to break the thick tension clouding the room but he just didn’t know what to say. Deucalion went back to cooking and Scott just wished that that hole would hurry up and open underneath him. “Well, I can’t cook. So this is just perfect. I couldn’t really stomach the hospital food.”

 

Deucalion finished making his second omelet and Scott had slowed his steady inhale of food to try and make breakfast last. “Does your mom cook?” Deucalion asked, his voice hesitant.

 

“Mom is a great cook.” Scott acknowledged. “She makes the meals when she’s home, but we end up with a lot of take-out and delivery ‘cause of her shifts at the hospital. I think you’re probably better though.”

 

Deucalion set about cleaning up the mess he made cooking, though it appeared as though he had been picking up along the way as well. Scott watched as Deucalion moved with ease around the kitchen and he found he really enjoyed the fact that the other man was cooking in his kitchen. There was something soothing about watching Deucalion move.

 

It was only a small step from that thought into the dirty thoughts that seem to lurk just on the edge of his brain whenever Deucalion was around. Scott swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and shifted in his seat, his arousal uncomfortable in its former position. He tried to think of a way of leaving the kitchen before Deucalion caught his scent; but it was too late, the other man turning around with a flush already spreading across his skin.

 

Deucalion’s eyes were already dilating and Scott lost his inner battle to try and leave the second he caught the scent of the other man’s arousal. There was a loud scraping sound as Scott pushed back from the island and his stool skidded across the kitchen floor, already advancing on his newest pack mate. Deucalion stood still as Scott stalked towards him and then he slid to his knees, there in the kitchen again, as soon as Scott rounded the island to face him.

 

 _Deucalion on his knees should come with a warning label._ Scott thought in a haze as the other man’s hands were once again pulling his zipper down. _For mature audiences only._

 

Scott put his hands on Deucalion’s shoulders as soon as his erection was free, urging him forward. Deucalion didn’t really need the prompting, as his sinful mouth once again engulfed Scott. All the new Alpha could do was hold on; his eyes squeezed shut at the amazing sensation. Deucalion’s tongue alternated between pressing firmly on the underside of Scott’s cock and curling ever so slightly in a rolling way that made him groan.

 

Scott opened his eyes, which had gone back to Alpha red, and looked down at Deucalion. His head was bobbing up and down Scott’s cock slowly, working it further and further down his throat. Every time he retreated to where Scott was almost out completely in the cold kitchen air, then he’d flick his tongue around Scott’s head. His cheeks were hollowed, making his face even more angular. He was making these amazing noises and Scott fought hard not to thrust into his mouth eagerly, trying to allow Deucalion to set the rhythm.

 

Last night their mating had been a primal frenzy, and there was some of that here too. But this time there was something else that Scott couldn’t explain. Deucalion looked up, his own eyes glowing blue, and Scott lost the ability to control himself. His hands rose from Deucalion’s muscled shoulders and gripped his hair, tilting his head back even as he started thrusting deeper into Deucalion’s mouth.

 

His blunt head hitting the back of Deucalion’s throat made him lose his rhythm for a moment, his knees starting to buckle. Deucalion’s hands came up and steadied him, resting lightly on his hips, supplying enough pressure to help Scott stand but not trying to dictate Scott’s thrusting in any way. That was the first time Deucalion had touched Scott and Scott found he liked his firm long fingers on him. He growled his approval and started thrusting faster and deeper, still looking down into the demon wolf’s icy blue eyes. Deucalion made a soft needy sound in the back of his throat just as Scott made a deep thrust and it sent him over the edge, spilling his seed down the other man’s throat.

 

Scott released Deucalion’s head as he leaned back and gripped the counter, his breathing ragged. Red eyes still locked on blue. The other werewolf didn’t pull back immediately, milking Scott as he started to soften. They were both flushed, skin covered in a light sweat, the air filled with the scent of sex. Scott watched Deucalion’s swollen lips healed and returned to normal. They stared at each other for a little while, neither feeling the urge to move. After a long time Scott reached down and pulled his pants back up from where they rested slightly above his knees. “I… uh. I gotta get some stuff for my mom. Thanks for breakfast and… yeah.”

 

 _God. Could I be anymore awkward?_ Scott thought to himself. Deucalion didn’t seem to mind Scott’s abrupt departure. Nodding and getting up in a fluid movement, he turned away from Scott to walk around the island to get to his own cooling omelets. Scott felt his skin flush and hoped that the scent of sex would hide his embarrassment; now it was his turn to look down and away, his eyes skittering around to avoid Deucalion. He pulled some playing cards out of the drawer to his left and scurried into the living room to grab a book. Overall he was on his bike and headed back to the hospital less than a minute after the mind-blowing blowjob.

 

It didn’t even occur to him until he was at the hospital.

 

He had left Deucalion wanting and unsatisfied, taking the blowjob without even thinking about the other man’s arousal beyond how it turned _him_ on.

 

 _I am the worst person on the face of the planet._ Suddenly he recalled that Deucalion was vulnerable and he didn’t want to take advantage of the other man. _Sure, I have all these principles, but a dirty thought enters my head and they all disappear._

 

Scott was at a loss, how could he make this right without taking advantage of Deucalion even more? _I need to talk to Deaton._ Hopefully the druid would have some ideas on how to help Deucalion, if he could stomach being around Scott after how he had been acting.

 

The ride to the hospital, while short, had ‘aired’ him out enough that he no longer smelled of Deucalion and sex; but there was nothing he could do about the fresh scent of shame, he’d just have to hope Isaac was nose dead after all his time in the strong smelling hospital.

 

The trip home and back to the hospital hadn’t even taken an hour so Scott knew no one would be suspicious. He entered his mom’s hospital room and felt a moment of pure panic seeing the empty hospital bed. He turned around, his heart in his throat, and rushed to the Stilinski’s room across the hall.

 

Everyone was gathered around the sheriff’s bed, relaxed and talking; Scott sagged against the doorframe in instant relief. His sudden movements had Isaac looking up, half standing with hands curled by his side as though he were preparing to deal with a threat. Isaac relaxed as well the moment he recognized Scott. “Hey, we’re in here.” Isaac said sheepishly, picking up on Scott’s anxiety.

 

“I can see that. Give me a heart attack why don’t you?” Scott teased, hand clutched to his chest.

 

“Can werewolves have heart attacks?” Stiles’ dad asked, his eyebrows raised in inquiry.

 

Isaac and Scott shared a look before shrugging at the same time. “I have no idea. Let’s not try and see first-hand, huh? I brought the cards and stuff for mom.”

 

Scott raised the bag in his hand, presenting the prize. Melissa smiled at her son.

 

“Why don’t you just drop it off in my room? I know you have other things to get to.” She rose suddenly and walked over to him, the IV cart trailing behind her. She engulfed her son in a hug and he couldn’t help but squeeze her back, conscious of his strength. “I love you.”

 

Scott blinked away tears as he pulled back. “I love you too, mom.”

 

He cleared his throat before tossing everyone a half wave and backing out of the room. Isaac and Stiles had looks on their faces that bespoke of loss, and Stiles reached over unconsciously to grab his dad’s hand. It suddenly struck Scott that he was the only one in the pack who still had a mom, and he almost couldn’t leave her side. _Talking to Deaton is important_ , he promised himself as he went back out to his bike.

 

It wasn’t until he pulled outside of the animal clinic that he realized his boss might not be at work after everything that happened, but he had no idea where Deaton lived. The door opened when he tried it, even though the sign was flipped to closed, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

“Deaton?” Scott called as he entered the clinic, the bells chiming over the door.

 

“Scott?” Deaton came from the back, his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. “Perfect, I need your help.”

 

All his own problems were instantly less important. “What’s up?” Scott asked, moving to open the gate and letting himself in. It wasn’t until he was heading in the back of the clinic that it occurred to him that the mountain ash in the office had never tried to keep him out.

 

“Nothing serious, just need another hand with a stray. Someone dropped it off in a crate and I can’t get it out. It keeps trying to bite me.” Deaton said reassuringly. “I recognize it from that apartment building downtown. We tried catching him a couple of times and it was just too wily. Remember? Stilinski arrested those kids for shooting at it with BB guns?”

 

Scott remembered that he and Deaton had spent days trying to round up the dog for medical attention. They had even placed reward posters all over the apartment complexes for the capture of the dog so that they could help it, but no one had been able to get their hands on it until now. Remembering how the kids hadn’t even been sorry about shooting a defenseless dog made Scott angry all over again. This had happened almost two years ago, shortly after Scott started working with Deaton and well before being bitten. It had upset Scott so much that he still had dreams where he was trying to catch the dog. He could see the dog ghosting out of sight, just out of reach.

 

Deaton led Scott all the way to the back of the clinic. On the floor in the middle of the examination room was a metal crate with a very skinny dog snarling inside. “I was able to drag the crate in, but I can’t get it open. Somebody must have seen one of the old posters, but they didn’t stay for the reward.”

 

Scott could smell the terror pouring off the lab mix from the crate; it filled the room with a sharp scent that made Scott want to sneeze. “Yeah, no problem.” He let out, relieved that it wasn’t anything life threatening or supernatural.

 

He hunkered down in front of the crate and the mutt in front of him snarled, trying to intimidate him. Scott knew he could just flash red eyes and it would cow the terrified dog into submission, but instead he sat near the crate and focused on being a soothing presence. He faced the door, turning his side to the crate before resting against it so that he could feel the cool bars through his shirt. Then he settled in for a long wait.

 

The dog wouldn’t have trusted a human, but as Scott’s scent permeated the area around the crate he saw the dog start sniffing. The snarling slowly decreased, until finally the dog looked at him panting with stress and confusion. Still Scott didn’t move, facing away from the crate he was less threatening and the dog slowly sunk down before inching closer, trying to get a better whiff of the strange creature next to it.

 

Once the dog was slightly calmer, more focused on its curiosity then its fear, Scott used slow but confident movements to open the crate door. The dog watched him warily but didn’t lash out, ready to trust the animal it could sense beneath Scott’s skin. Using the same slow but confident movements he reached out and stroked the dog’s chest, careful to stay away from its throat which could be threatening. The dog froze under his hands, trying to decide what to do.

 

It took several moments of stroking but Scott felt the dog slowly relax. When he judged it the right time he withdrew his hand. The dog watched his hand go before letting out a low whine in complaint. It took two hesitant steps forward and Scott leaned back in invitation. That was all it took and the dog was in Scott’s lap whining and wiggling for attention.

 

Scott smiled up at Deaton, who was hanging out on the other side of the room to avoid upsetting the delicate relationship forming. Deaton returned the smile. “How does it look?”

 

Scott ran his hands over the dog, careful to keep the pressure light and pleasurable. The dog didn’t seem to mind; literally turning to sit in his lap before through itself back to lean against him, exposing its belly while protecting its back. Scott dodged to avoid getting a black eye from the back of the dog’s head as it whipped around trying to lick him.

 

“It’s a boy, and he’s all skin and bones. I can feel bumps that could be the BBs and several that could be broken bones that healed wrong. He doesn’t appear to have any open wounds, but he’s definitely got fleas and he needs a bath.” Scott assessed, literally seeing the fleas roaming on the dog. “It’s obvious that at some point he was loved and cared for.”

 

Deaton nodded, agreeing with Scott’s assessment from what he could see from across the room. “Will he let you pick him up?”

 

To test it out Scott slowly closed his arms around the dog, ready to loosen his hold if the dog appeared to be panicking. Finally exposed to all the love and attention he had been craving the dog didn’t appear to care what the werewolf did, as long as he didn’t stop petting him. “I think so. Want to give him a bath now?”

 

Deaton went over and turned on the water in the little tub they had in the back of the room, running his hands under the water until it was warm. “All set.”

 

Scott braced himself and went about picking the dog up. The dog stilled in his arms, going limp even as his tail picked up speed; the vicious dog from earlier nowhere in his demeanor. When Scott set him in the bathtub he slipped a short leash on to make sure he didn’t try to jump out of the tub. Deaton stood on the other side of the tub, ready to retreat if the dog appeared threatening in anyway. The stray didn’t appear to remember trying to take the vet’s hand off earlier and he wiggled in the tub, excited and whining to be petted.

 

Soon the dog had all the attention he could ever care for, both werewolf and human rubbing him as they worked the flea shampoo into a lather in his fur. “So…” Deaton trailed off, looking at Scott over the dog’s back. “Not that I’m not grateful for the help, but why’d you stop by? I thought you’d be with your mother at the hospital.”

 

The reminder of why Scott was there made him sigh and his cheeks started heating up. The dog in the tub turned and tried to lick Scott in the face, worried for him. Deaton turned the water off but kept his hands on the dog, letting the flea killing shampoo work. “Let me start from where I left you?”

 

Deaton nodded, and Scott launched into finding the Nemeton and luring Jennifer to the distillery. Deaton listened silently as Scott told him about the fight, only raising his eyebrows when he got to the part about Derek tricking Jennifer into healing Deucalion. He asked a few questions when Scott told him about breaking the mountain ash circle, asking about how it felt. This gave Scott the perfect opportunity to mention the counter.

 

“Why can I cross the mountain ash in the front desk? I never thought about it but it’s never given me any trouble.”

 

Deaton let a faint smile cross his face. “I never wanted to keep you out. The mountain ash circle is mine, so it lets in the creatures I want in and keeps the creatures I want out, out.” Scott frowned as he recalled the time Stiles drew a mountain ash circle and trapped everyone in the club; they had to break the circle in order for Derek to come to Scott’s aid. Deaton seemed to read his mind. “It takes a tremendous amount of concentration to be able to make a circle semipermeable; if Stiles had tried there is a good chance it never would have worked.”

 

With one of his many questions answered Scott continued his tale, even as they turned on the water and started washing the shampoo out of the dog’s fur. He told Deaton about how Deucalion killed Jennifer and then how they decided to let Deucalion go with a warning. Scott told him about getting everyone to the hospital and about the differences he noticed about being an Alpha. The darkness caused a few more questions from the curious vet.

 

For the most part he just let Scott tell him about everything without prying. They were finally getting to the part where Scott left the hospital and headed home and Scott faltered in his tale. Rather than push the uncomfortable teenager Deaton turned the water off and indicated for Scott to put the stray on the examination able.

 

As Scott carried the dog to the table Deaton gathered two towels, handing one to Scott. They set about gently drying the dog, Deaton using this opportunity to check the dog over more thoroughly. “Hold him here; I’m going to check for a microchip.”

 

Scott stood there alone in the room with the dog, gathering his thoughts. There was almost no chance that the lab mix would have a microchip, his boss was just giving Scott some space to decide what he wanted to tell him. Deaton came back in a few minutes later and Scott turned to face him. “Deucalion was waiting for me at my house when I got home from the hospital.”

 

Deaton stopped walking, just stopped mid stride to stare in surprise at Scott. “Did you kill him?” There was no judgment in Deaton’s tone, just a kind of hesitation.

 

Scott shook his head no rapidly. “No… I, uh… He asked to be part of my pack… and I, uh… I accepted him.” _God, my face is on fire._

Deaton didn’t seem to know what to do with Scott’s admission, and it became obvious he knew exactly why Scott was blushing. “You marked him?” Scott nodded, no longer able to face his mentor. “Did you…?” Scott nodded rapidly, hoping Deaton didn’t continue.

 

“Well.” The word seemed to expand between them, and Scott had never wanted to disappear more than he did right now. “How did he seem?”

 

Of all of the things Deaton could have said that was perfect. It hit the nail on the head, bringing up the very thing Scott _needed_ to talk to him about.

 

“He doesn’t seem like himself at all!” Scott exploded, not realizing how much it bothered him. “He barely moves unless I tell him what to do. He doesn’t meet my eyes, always looking down and away. When he does meet my eyes there is this hesitancy like he’s worried I’m going to explode on him. Though I did earlier this morning.”

 

Deaton raised his eyebrows at Scott, who was finally able to look up at his advisor. “I fell out of the bed when the phone rang and when I looked up and he was looking down on me. I mean he was just checking to see if I was okay… I think. But I couldn’t help myself, I reacted and he just laid there.”

 

“Being submissive.” Deaton supplied. Scott nodded. “And it calmed you down?”

 

Another nod. “But it’s not just that. Around him I…” Again Scott felt the blush creep up his face. “I’m worried I’m taking advantage of him.”

 

Deaton didn’t dismiss Scott’s feelings; he just looked thoughtful as he strode forward to finally scan the dog for a microchip. It surprised them both when the reader did in fact pick up a microchip. “Huh.” Deaton commented, taking the reader over to the computer. He shot a quick e-mail to the microchip company, letting them know he had a dog with their chip in him and sending a description along with the identification numbers. Finally he turned to face Scott, who had remained near the table where the dog was now lying in a pool of towels.

 

“Jennifer took away his Alpha powers when she healed him.” It was more of a statement then a question but Scott nodded anyways, eager for Deaton to explain everything to him. “He’s an Omega.”

 

“That’s what he said last night.” Scott confessed confused. “He said he was an Omega because he didn’t have a pack anymore, he said he needed a pack.”

 

“But he’s still an Omega.” Deaton told Scott, using the leading tone that indicated he was trying to get Scott to come up with his own answers.

 

Scott knew it would be pointless to continue to ask Deaton any questions so he started working out he problem aloud, knowing his advisor would help him stay on track. “When Jenifer took away his Alpha powers she left him an Omega. That must mean she severed the bonds to his pack. Cora said losing a pack member was more like losing a limb then a family member…” Scott trailed off at the thought of losing Isaac or Deucalion, by Deaton’s face he could tell that wasn’t the most important part so he gratefully switched his line of thought. “Ethan said Omegas are the scapegoat for the pack, they _had_ to take the abuse from the rest of the pack. He and Aiden didn’t fight back until after Deucalion showed up…”

 

Deaton had that look on his face. Like Scott was almost there, he just a small step from getting the picture. “There’s something about being an Omega that makes Deucalion act like this? Makes him so eager to please?”

 

Deaton nodded his head in agreement, a pleased look on his face that made Scott warm inside. “Deucalion is your packs’ Omega.”

 

“What if I don’t want an Omega?” Scott asked, his voice rising petulantly. The idea of abusing someone just because they would take it and could heal made him sick.

 

“Every pack has an Omega, Scott.” Deaton said; sounding as though he were explain the sky is blue to a child who insisted it was green. “In Derek’s pack it was his uncle Peter. How a pack treats the Omega is entirely dependent on the Alpha. What he, or she, will allow. Deucalion is your packs’ Omega, and he’s acting like this because he doesn’t know what you want from him. Or because something in you wants it from him.”

 

“The darkness?” Scott asked, sounding a little scared and yet hopeful. Maybe he hadn’t turned into an amoral monster because his Alpha powers brought it out. Maybe this wasn’t entirely his fault. “Deucalion said something about that as well. He said he could help me, that my darkness would need an outlet.”

 

Deaton was nodding his head, not exactly in agreement but in understanding. “Has it helped? Deucalion being your Omega, with him being so submissive? Doing the things you guys have been doing?”

 

Scott no longer felt the overwhelming embarrassment of before. “Yeah, at least Isaac said I seem different. Before Deucalion, I felt like I wanted to rip into something. Like being on the lacrosse field with Jackson during a full moon. But worse. Afterwards… I don’t know, I felt calmer and more in control.”

 

“You don’t seem that different to me now.” Deaton supplied helpfully. “Perhaps Deucalion is right. How do you feel around Isaac? Is he responding to you the same way that Deucalion is?”

 

Scott shook his head, thinking back to before he became an Alpha and comparing it to how he and Isaac interacted now. “We’ve always touched a bit more than is normal for humans, we stand too close. We even share the same bed most nights, but I don’t feel the urge to jump his bones like I do with Deucalion. We’re pack and it’s a lot like we’re brothers. Is how I feel around Deucalion because that’s how Deucalion feels?”

 

Deaton considered Scott’s question for a moment. “It could be in part because that is how Deucalion feels. Or it could be that Deucalion feels that way because you do. Or anywhere in between.  Pack dynamics with the Alpha are very complicated. Every Alpha can sense what his pack mates want or need from him. A good Alpha tried to meet those needs; a bad Alpha ignores them or twists them into what _he_ needs.”

 

“Am I twisting Deucalion’s need to please into a sexual thing?” Scott asked worried once more. “Something he wouldn’t want if he were a Beta or another Alpha?” The very idea made him feel sick, but something dark in him also reveled in the control.

 

“I just don’t know Scott.” Deaton confessed with a sigh.

 

“How will I know what my pack wants or needs?” Scott cried, feeling overwhelmed. “How do I know what’s coming from me and what’s coming from them?”

 

“Why did you coax the dog out of the crate?” Deaton asked, to all appearance switching topics. “You could have just cowed him like you’ve done in the past with problem dogs. Why take the time to coax him?”

 

Scott frowned, but he started to follow Deaton’s jump in logic. “He was scared, not angry or dominating. He was lashing out because he was scared so I tried to put him at ease. Dominating him would have worked… but it felt wrong because it probably would have hurt him more.”

 

“You sensed what _he_ needed and you met that need. Isaac and Deucalion have different needs, everyone has different needs. I’d say just try and trust your instincts. But don’t always just give in… find a good middle ground. It’s all about balance.”

 

“I just wish I knew more about Deucalion, and Omegas in general.” Scott confessed, wanting to ask but knowing Deaton would only tell him what he thought he could.

 

“You could speak to Ethan and Aiden about being an Omega. They left here sometime last night but I don’t know where they live. If you can find Morrell she could shed some light on Deucalion. I just know a small fraction of the life he had before he was blinded.”

 

“Anything would help.” Scott pleaded hopefully.

 

Deaton seemed to be considering. “I know he had three Alphas before he became an Alpha. The first one was a good man; at least by his reputation, I never met him. The second Alpha was the same one Ethan and Aiden had before they killed him.”

 

“And the Alpha Deucalion killed? The one he got his Alpha powers from?” Scott prompted when it sounded like Deaton was just going to stop.

 

“She was one of the most barbaric Alpha’s I have ever heard of. Vicious, amoral, and completely dominating.” There was a trace of horror in Deaton’s tone, and Scott knew he had at least met her before Deucalion had killed her.

 

Deaton’s e-mail binged and Scott knew that their conversation was over, for now. Talking with his mentor had left him with more questions, but at least he finally had _some_ answers and leads on some more. “Is it the microchip company?”

 

“Yes. Turns out the stray’s name is Franklin. He’s been missing for almost three years.”

 

“Do his owners still live around here?” Scott asked, his hand resting on Franklin’s back.

 

“No.” Deaton shook his head. “The microchip company contacted the family, and while they are ecstatic he’s alive. They’ve moved into an area where there is a ban on pit bulls and they can’t take him back.”

 

Scott looked down at the lab mix on the table, who was snoring softly. “But he’s not a pit mix.”

 

Deaton looked over at Scott, shaking his head. “These bans are pretty harsh. Unless you can prove he’s not a pit mix it doesn’t matter, he looks close enough to one for them to take him and put him down.”

 

“What should we do?” Scott asked, worried for Franklin.

 

“Well; he’ll stay here until we’ve put some meat on his bones, get him dewormed and such. I’ll do a full physical on him tomorrow; I want to get some food in him so I can run all the tests at once.”

 

With everything decided Scott woke the dog up gently, careful to avoid startling him. “I’ll help you get him in a crate in the back.”

 

Deaton handed Scott a leash once the dog’s feet were back on the ground, and Scott slipped it over Franklin’s head. It took Franklin a few minutes to remember what a leash was, but he trotted alongside Scott soon enough. While Scott coaxed the dog into walking on the leash Deaton had gone ahead and prepared a crate for him, with clean blankets piled high and a fresh supply of water in the hanging bowl. Franklin didn’t want to go in the crate, rather than stress him out by forcing him they went for a different approach.

 

Deaton pulled out some really smelly treats, the kind that made Scott want to puke. But Franklin seemed completely enamored the moment he caught the scent. Once Deaton was certain that Franklin’s whole attention was focused on trying to get the treat out of his hand, his tongue trying to squeeze between each finger, he drew Franklin into the cage before releasing the treats for the famished dog to snatch up.

 

The door clicking shut didn’t illicit a response until after the treats were all devoured, and Franklin had checked the bedding over twice to make sure he hadn’t missed any. By that time Scott had filled the food bowl halfway with small pieces of dog food. The moment he slipped it through the slot Franklin was woofing down the kibble, spilling pieces everywhere in an effort to eat it before it was taken.

 

“I’ll feed him again in a few hours, once he’s started digesting this batch.” Deaton assured Scott as he watched the dog gulp his food. “We don’t want to upset his stomach.”

 

“I better head home. Unless you need me for anything else?”

 

“No, go and deal with your pack. I’m just catching up on paper work.” Deaton clapped Scott on his shoulder. The motion made Scott feel better and he wondered absently as he turned to go if that was how Isaac felt whenever Scott patted him.

 

Scott was pulling into his drive, his thoughts a million miles away, when he spotted something that made his stomach drop and panic claw at his throat.

 

Stiles’ Jeep in his driveway.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ya'll! Sorry it took so long, I'm in 7 college classes, in my final (knock on wood) semester with ALL upper level classes. Which meant this week I've had a test in Marine Biology and Economic Botany, a research paper due, and a quiz in Biochemistry on top of everything that I'm normally responsible for. And I work 5 (yes FIVE) jobs... so I really haven't had a chance to sit and post let alone write... BUT I HAVE RETURNED!

 

Scott didn’t even pause to turn off his bike. He was bounding across the yard and ripping his helmet off, tossing it aside. He took the steps two at a time and without the muffling effects of his helmet he heard the sickening sound of something hitting flesh and the wet sound of a bone snapping.

 

Scott pushed the door open and the next thing he saw would haunt him for weeks.

 

Easy going Stiles, blood splattered aluminum bat in hand, pulling back to hit a prone Deucalion again.

 

“Stiles!” Scott didn’t know if his friend didn’t hear him or didn’t care, because Stiles didn’t stop swinging the bat. He didn’t even remember moving, he was just suddenly between his best friend and his Omega, hand gripping the bat so hard that it crumpled beneath his fingers with a screech of twisted metal. “Stiles stop!”

 

His best friend didn’t seem to recognize him at first, his teeth pulled back in a feral snarl and his face twisted in rage. Then - like a light coming on - his face fell, going slack in shock. “Scott?”

 

“Stiles.” Scott repeated, breathing heavily and not quite ready to relax. Deucalion wasn’t making a sound, but he could hear the Omega panting in pain behind him.

 

“God, Scott!” Stiles dropped the bat and threw his arms around his friend’s neck, grabbing onto him for dear life.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Scott asked, returning his friend’s hug after a moment. But his question caused Stiles to pull back, confusion written on his face.

 

“You forgot your mom’s toothbrush. I came by to grab it… then he was here.” Reminded of the intruder Stiles looked around Scott, eyes dropping immediately to the prone man on the floor. “Oh, God…”

 

Scott had avoided looking at Deucalion, but the soft horror in Stiles’ voice made him turn around. Deucalion was hunched over on his hands and knees on the floor. His body was curled to protect his stomach. He was still bare chested and it meant that Scott could see the lines where bruises were already forming, testimony that Stiles had been there for at least a little while. One particularly horrible bruise was forming across Deucalion’s ribs; it was at least three bats wide. His arm was also covered in bruises where he had used it to deflect some blows in the beginning and he wasn’t putting any weight on it.  Blood was dribbling down from Deucalion’s face and pooling on the floor, though his hair hid the actual damage for the moment.

 

Scott hit the ground next to Deucalion, who flinched at the sudden movement. He reached forward gently to turn the beaten man’s face towards him. It appeared as though Stiles had been going mostly for body shots because Deucalion’s face was intact, though his teeth were stained with blood. _Internal injuries._ If Deucalion were human there is a good chance Stiles would have killed him.

 

Scott looked at his friend, an accusatory expression already on his face. Stiles looked horrified. “I… I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what happened. I mean. I heard a noise in your room so I went to see if you were home. But your bike wasn’t here. I rounded the corner and he was just there. In your room.” Stiles eyes were dilated in shock. “I grabbed the bat and I _hit him_. And I just couldn’t stop… It was like I was possessed… I just couldn’t’ stop. Is he okay?”

 

Stiles must have beaten Deucalion upstairs and followed him when the other man tried to get away. Now that Scott was looking for it he could see the blood on the stairs from where Deucalion had crawled away. _‘Try and stay here… Under no circumstances are you to hurt_ anyone _is that clear?’_ Scott instantly transferred a good part of the blame squarely on his own shoulders. If he had told everyone about Deucalion at the hospital, if he had remembered his mother’s toothbrush instead of rushing out of the house to escape what he felt, _if, if, if…_ Then Deucalion wouldn’t be lying in his own blood on his living room floor. Scott turned to look at Deucalion, who wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes.

 

“You have internal injuries. Will you be able to heal or should we take you to Deaton?” Scott tried to sound calm, knowing tension would just make everything worse.

 

“I will heal.” Deucalion spoke, trying to sound confident. It was ruined as he tried to move and he couldn’t hold back the wince.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Stiles finally asked; having picked up on the fact that Scott didn’t seem surprised to find Deucalion in his house. “Why is he wearing your gym shorts?”

 

“Because his pants are dirty.” Scott said absently, moving to help get his Omega to the couch. Stiles instantly jumped to help, supporting Deucalion’s other side.  “Deucalion is part of the pack. Jennifer took away his Alpha powers.”

 

“Why does that make him pack?” Stiles asked not unreasonably, as they settled Deucalion on the coach.

 

“Because he asked and I said yes.” Scott supplied, not quite ready to divulge his relationship with Deucalion until he was sure he was going to continue it. They moved away and into the other room, giving the injured werewolf some space and granting them the illusion of privacy.

 

“Okay, let’s put a pin in that and come back to it. Why did I just turn into a homicidal monster? I _couldn’t_ stop, Scott. Like there was a part of me screaming to stop hitting him but there was also a part of me screaming to bash his head in.” Stiles was trying for light hearted, and failing miserably.

 

“How do you feel now?” Scott asked, looking sidewise at his best friend.

 

“Better.” Stiles snapped back sarcastically. Scott raised his eyebrows at his friend and waited. “Better?” This time there was no sarcasm. “I actually do feel a lot better…  Like I’ve been all on edge all day. When your dad showed up I wanted to beat his head in. I wanted to draw a line circle of mountain ash around my dad and your mom and kill anyone who tried to cross it.”

 

“But now you feel better?” Scott said for clarification.

 

“Yeah, more like me.” Stiles said in wonder. “And a little like I’m going to throw up. I almost beat him to _death_ with a _baseball bat!_ ”

 

The note of hysteria in Stiles voice made Scott wince. “It’s the darkness, Stiles. The one Deaton warned us about. It’s like a violence. The need to hurt someone.”

 

“You mean I’m always going to feel this way?” Stiles asked, not sounding any calmer.

 

“We’ll deal with it Stiles. Just give me a second, I wanna check on Deucalion.” Scott left Stiles for a moment, trying to give himself a chance to calm down. His blood was still pumping and his heart was racing with his need to protect. While he knew it was his fault that everything had turned out this way, he was still angry with Stiles.

Deucalion was still sitting on the couch, his breathing was evening out and the pain on his face was slowly easing. “How are your ribs?”

 

Deucalion started, hissing at the sudden movement. “They are realigning. I will be fine Scott. I can take it.” There was a note of pleading in his voice, like he was begging Scott to see that he was strong. Strong enough to take the abuse and still worth keeping around.

 

Scott was suddenly in front of Deucalion and he tried to remember to be gentle as he tilted the Omega’s head back with a hand on his chin. “You shouldn’t have to take it. Stiles will apologize, just as soon as he gets over his shock.”

 

Deucalion’s eyes fluttered up to Scott’s for a moment, and he didn’t seem to be reassured by whatever it was that he saw in Scott’s face. He didn’t quite pull away; but Scott saw his muscles bunch as his eyes flickered down. His arms remained passively at his sides. “I… I didn’t hurt him.”

 

Scott closed his eyes, trying to tamp down his anger. _Deucalion must think it’s directed at him._ “Of course you didn’t hurt him. I am an idiot. I should have thought about people showing up before I told them. I will fix this.” He finally crouched in front of Deucalion; not willing to pull his head up more in case it caused him pain, but needing eye contact. “I am sorry.”

 

Surprise flared in Deucalion’s eyes. “You don’t have any reason to be sorry.”

 

“Agree to disagree.” Scott said ruefully. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused Scott to turn, just in time to see Stiles dart his head back into the other room. “I’ll be right back.”

 

When Scott entered the other room he was calmer, and also a little wary not knowing how Stiles would react to what he had seen. Stiles opened his mouth to talk and Scott raised his hand, cutting off his friend, and gestured to the backdoor. They slipped out relatively silently, Scott leading a fuming Stiles, and headed for the woods. They didn’t go in far, just far enough to have some real privacy.

 

“Okay let’s take the pin out of it.” Stiles announced the moment they stopped walking. Scott had no trouble following his best friend’s jump in thought. “He’s part of your pack now.”

 

Scott nodded even though it didn’t appear as though Stiles needed the conformation. “There is something going on between you two. Like something _sexual_.” Again it didn’t really require a response but Scott nodded anyways. Stiles got serious, his face stilling. “I have something important to ask you.”

 

Scott braced himself. “Ask me anything and I’ll try and answer.”

 

“Am I attractive to gay guys?” Stiles was able to hold his serious expression for a moment before they both burst into laughter, like lean-against-trees-asthma-inducing laughter. The inside joke was all they needed to dissipate the tension that had been growing between them.

 

When they were finally able to breath, Scott tried to answer his friend’s question, knowing there were real questions lurking just beneath the surface. “I’m not sure I’m gay exactly.”

 

Stiles eyebrows almost took flight they rose so far so fast. “You’re not gay? So you haven’t had sex with Deucalion?”

 

Scott’s face flamed. “Well, yeah… but it’s a complicated werewolf thing.”

 

“Have you had sex with Isaac?” Stiles asked, his voice incredulous.

 

“No!” Scott snapped. “I don’t feel like that about Isaac.”

 

“So it’s not a werewolf thing. It’s a Deucalion thing.” Stiles announced, sounding triumphant. “Deucalion is a guy, you are a guy. You guys had sex, and by the way you were acting I’m pretty sure you’re gonna do it again. That makes you gay, or at the very least bi.”

 

Scott opened his mouth to argue and then closed it, at a loss. _Huh. So I’m bi. Or I’m gay for Deucalion and no one else… as far as I know._ Stiles watched his best friend come to grips with this new knowledge. “When you left us, and joined Deucalion’s pack, did you know you were attracted to him then?”

 

Scott closed his eyes against the painful memory. _Stiles standing in the rain, begging for them to come up with a plan together… turning away from him_. “No. I was just so devastated, losing my mom and your dad. I was kinda running on autopilot. Then I was fully focused on finding them, I didn’t really think about Deucalion.”

 

Stiles looked vaguely mollified with that answer. “So, how long has he been pack?”

 

Scott looked sheepish instantly, knowing that Stiles was not going to be happy. “Last night.”

 

He was not disappointed.

 

“LAST NIGHT!” Stiles shouted, his voice creaking. “As in I’ve seen you TWICE and you didn’t mention this momentous thing to me? No ‘Stiles I like guys’. No, ‘Hey Stiles. Deucalion, you know the demon wolf? The one who’s been running around terrorizing the villagers? Yeah, him? He’s pack now’.”

 

“I needed to talk to Deaton!” Scott shouted back, more defensive then angry. “I had a lot of stuff going on and we almost lost our parents! There is just so much on everyone’s plate and I wanted to get a handle on it before I told everyone. I don’t really know what it means yet!”

 

Stiles did not look appeased. “You should have thought of that before you made him pack all willy-nilly, I’m not sure he should be pack. He’s a killer Scott.”

 

Scott locked his muscles; keep them from making the aggressive step forward he wanted to. _I don’t want to fight Stiles._ “He killed Jennifer.”

 

“Yeah, I remember you telling me _that_.” Stiles huffed, not willing to let it go.

 

“He killed Jennifer so I didn’t have to. So my eyes didn’t change.” Stiles was listening now, his posture changing from angry and defensive to willing to listen. “When he killed Jennifer he stopped her from killing you. From killing your dad. My mom. Isaac. Allison. Allison’s dad. He saved them all.”  Scott added each member with clipped words. Using them like barbs to stab Stiles, to make him see reason.

 

Stiles eyes widened, and Scott knew he had won a very important battle in gaining Deucalion’s acceptance into his pack _by_ his pack. “And I almost _killed_ him.”

 

Scott walked forward and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Stiles had curled in on himself, looking devastated. “But you didn’t. You can always apologize.”

 

Stiles looked up, meeting Scott’s eyes, before nodding and striding towards the house with Scott trailing behind. They reached the house and walked over to the living room. Deucalion was sitting on the couch where they had left him, eyes closed and bruises already healing. “I’m sorry I tried to kill you.”

 

At the sudden voice Deucalion shot forward slightly, eyes flipping open and zeroing in on the intruders. He relaxed instantly, trying to appear harmless and it was only then that Scott realized he had moved forward too. Ready to take on Deucalion if he attacked Stiles. “It is fine. I am almost done healing. Are you feeling better?”

 

Stiles closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged. “Yeah, I do feel better.”

 

Deucalion nodded absently, as though it was to be expected. Scott was finally starting to relax when he realized something important had slipped his mind. “Oh crap! My bike!”

 

He was just as fast returning to his bike as he had been leaving it. Faster even, because he didn’t have to use the stairs; he just jumped. His bike was on its side, motor still running, and when Scott went to pick it up he hissed as the heat from the engine burned his hands.

 

“That is definitely a fire hazard.” Stiles said, looking down the stairs at his best friend. Deucalion was standing right behind him, peering curiously over his shoulder. “Your baby okay?”

 

Scott slipped the keys from the ignition and set about checking everything out. “I think so, but man if you made me ruin my bike you gotta pay for the parts!”

 

“Well, you ruined my bat.” Stiles said defensively, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

Scott rolled his eyes. “That was my bat.”

 

“Well, I guess that takes you off the hook.” Stiles was full on grinning and Scott couldn’t help the return smile on his face. Their relationship was resilient; they were fine again with just a little talking and laughter.

 

Stiles’ smile fell when he turned around and almost bumped into Deucalion. With a not-so manly shriek of “gahh” he fell backwards, stumbling to keep his balance.

 

“What is it with you werewolves and sneaking around?” Stiles complained, righting himself with a hyper jerk.

 

“I wasn’t sneaking.” Deucalion sassed, and Scott felt something loosen in his chest. Deucalion being snarky was _normal_ and it meant that maybe he was getting more comfortable.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Stiles dismissed, not looking at all convinced. “I gotta head back to the hospital and check on my dad. Scott, are you coming?”

 

Scott didn’t even have to think about it to nod. “I’ll catch up with you.”

 

“Yeah, no problem. Don’t forget your mom’s toothbrush.” Stiles graciously left, patting Scott on the shoulder to cement the ‘we’re-okay’ feel. As Stiles started to pull out of the driveway he caught Scott’s eye and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I didn’t see his importance before.” Deucalion commented, causing Scott to look at him. He was still staring after Stiles Jeep with a look of contemplation.

 

“Stiles is important.” Scott reiterated. He walked back up to the top of the stairs, uncomfortable at being lower than his Omega.

 

Deucalion’s eyes flew to Scott’s for a moment, that hesitant look in his face again. “Of course. I just meant… Everyone views him as your friend, and that is all the importance associated with him. But he is more.”

 

Scott looked back to the street, knowing Stiles Jeep was far gone. “He is my friend. My _best_ friend.”

 

“And that bond helps keep you from killing. Helps ground you to humans.” There was a flash of something in Deucalion’s eyes, a sort of thoughtful look he immediately suppressed. But Scott saw it and it made him frown.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

Deucalion’s scent spiked in fear and his eyes darted to Scott again, but this time they were downcast and glowing a slight blue. “I… I…” Whatever he had been thinking he didn’t want to tell Scott, which made the Alpha suddenly very wary. His own eyes were glowing and Deucalion let out a low whine, a sound meant to appease his suddenly angry Alpha.

 

“Deucalion?” Scott pressed taking an aggressive step forward.

 

“I… I was just thinking that if I had known his influence on you I would have killed him in the beginning.” Deucalion let out in a rush, his face already bunched up in a wince.

 

Scott wasn’t conscious of shifting. Suddenly he had his claws on Deucalion’s throat and Deucalion was pressed against the doorjamb, his arms grabbing the side of the house to try and support himself. Scott could feel his body trembling against his own, and his fangs were inches from the other man’s throat.

 

_He is just telling you because you asked. He didn’t hurt Stiles. He_ won’t _hurt Stiles. He didn’t hurt Stiles. He_ won’t _hurt Stiles._ Scott repeated the words in his head, trying to calm down. Deucalion’s eyes were squeezed shut, his body tense. Despite the immediate threat, the other werewolf made no aggressive moves. He just waited passively for Scott to kill him or hurt him. That combined with the sharp scent of fear helped Scott pull himself together more than his internal mantra did. He released Deucalion slowly, lowering his arm without actually taking a step back.

 

Scott felt his teeth grind as he forced himself to take that step back. Deucalion didn’t make the mistake of relaxing, his remained completely still and passive. Which allowed Scott to finally get a full grip on himself, and return to fully human.

 

“Stiles is pack.” Scott told Deucalion, letting the foreign thought of a human pack mate sink in. “My pack. _Your pack_.”

 

“I apologize.” His voice was strained from the tension, and a little bit of pain. Scott realized that Deucalion wasn’t fully healed yet.

 

Scott didn’t respond, letting out an aggressive huff of air that made him feel better. Certain he had laid down the law; he turned and went inside to fetch his mother’s toothbrush. When he came down the stairs he suddenly noticed a lot of debris. A broken lamp, a few broken picture frames that used to hang on the stairs, and three broken sticks in the banister leading downstairs. There was also blood on several steps. Deucalion was still standing in the doorjamb, more relaxed but not exactly ready to risk moving. He walked past him on his way out, ignoring the Omega because he wasn’t really certain how he felt.

 

Rather than risk his bike breaking down he used his mom’s car to get the hospital. The ride wasn’t really long enough for him to be able to sort out his feelings. On one hand he trusted Deucalion at least enough to be able to sleep with him, but he was also so wary that he was constantly fighting the urge to put him in his place.

 

_Like on his knees. I like that._ That thought snuck up out of nowhere. _I’m turning into one of those abusive relationship poster guys._ With that disturbing thought in mind he pulled into the parking lot. He parked next to Stiles Jeep and was surprised to see his best friend lounging against his vehicle.

 

“What’s up?” Scott asked as he got out of the car.

 

Stiles just looked at him. “If I showed back up at the hospital without the toothbrush I was specifically sent for it would look strange now wouldn’t it?” It said something about their relationship that Scott could read an entire wealth of questions and promises in that little statement.

 

Stiles wouldn’t tell anyone about Deucalion if Scott didn’t want him to, he’d let Scott make the decision. He was subtly supporting Scott and forgiving him for keeping Deucalion a secret as well. With his facial expression he also asked if Scott wanted to talk about it. Stiles had a crush on Lydia for almost his whole life, and Scott had listened to every one of his friend’s complaints and compliments thousands of times. With the sudden pick up in Scott’s love life he was cashing in that credit with a vengeance.

 

Scott handed Stiles him mom’s toothbrush. “Sure this won’t be too weird for you?” He felt compelled to ask, desperately needing to talk about Deucalion and how he felt.

 

“I’ll let you know.” Stiles laughed. “I listened to all the details about you and Allison; I think I can handle it.”

 

“It’s just so _different._ I mean, then it is –was- with Allison. She challenged me and I like that. But with Deucalion he’s just so _submissive…_ and I _love_ that.” Scott confessed. “I don’t feel like I have to hold back with him, he can take it. I don’t have to worry about my claws coming out, or fangs.”

 

Stiles nodded sagely, like he understood everything Scott was feeling even though he was a virgin. “Is it the wolf? Or something else?”

 

“I’m not sure. I mean, it’s not like something that’s completely separate. I get urges… but I’m not sure which ones are ‘human’ and which ones are because I’m a werewolf. Wanting to touch people constantly that could be either a wolf or human thing. But wanting to rub against them ‘til they smell like me is definitely a wolf thing. Wanting to talk about my feelings is definitely a human thing though. Mostly it’s not that cut and dry, unless I’m completely out of control. But remember that full moon I lost it and almost killed Allison and Jackson? Even that was fueled by my human feelings; it’s just the wolfiness taking it to the next level. Making my instincts stronger, making me more primal in somethings.”

 

“But you like Deucalion?” Stiles asked, pushing for clarification. “Is it just about amazing sex or is there something about him you like?”

 

“I like him, I think. He’s smart and he’s an asset to the pack. Beyond that I don’t know. He is _amazing_ at sex though.” Scott sighed at the end, fighting to ignore the erection that wanted to creep up on him every time he thought about Deucalion.

 

“I’m torn between wanting to know and not wanting to know.” Stiles joked, cheeks actually reddening a little.

 

“He gives amazing blowjobs.” Scott announced straight out, watching his friend to make sure it wasn’t TMI.

 

“I wonder if he’s had a lot of practice.” Stiles said, his mind turning over the possibilities. “I wonder if it’s something all werewolves are good at? Sex, I mean. Do you think that it has something to do with having animal instincts? Do you think are werewolves are basically bi or… could you guys be like mates or something? Could a werewolf have a human mate or does it have to be another werewolf?” Scott fought an eye roll, one minute Stiles would be right there talking with him the next his mind would jump tracks and he was off in la-la land. He waved his hand in front of Stiles face to bring him back to earth. Stiles blinked a couple of times, his eyes focusing on his friend. “Are you going to tell Isaac or are you going to wait?”

 

Scott pondered his question for a moment. “I think I should tell him… and my mom too. Don’t you?”

 

“I think you should have told us all this morning. Was that why you growled over the phone? Were you guys doing something and I interrupted you?”

 

“No, I fell out of the bed and he was looking down at me. I didn’t like it.” Scott started walking towards the hospital, his friend trailing next to him.

 

“How is Isaac going to feel about sharing the bed with Deucalion?” Stiles knew about the werewolves’ sleeping habits, having joined them a couple of times when they were all studying together. The first time he had been relatively uncomfortable, but it didn’t really last that long.

 

Scott covered his eyes with a hand for a moment, not having thought it through. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

“How is your mom going to feel? Deucalion scared the crap out of her that night at the hospital.” Stiles pushed.

 

“I don’t know Stiles, that’s why we’re going to talk.” Scott snarled exasperated.

 

“Talk about what?” Isaac asked, coming up behind Scott and Stiles.

 

They both jumped, whirling to face Isaac with guilty expressions. “Why aren’t you with mom?”

 

Isaac held up a handful of vending machine goodies. “I was killing lunch. What are you going to talk about with who?”

 

“Where’s mom? It’s something I need to talk to both of you about.” Scott followed Isaac who led them back to the Stilinski hospital room. Melissa was playing some card game with the sheriff, and they both looked up hopefully when they saw Isaac walk in.

 

“Were you successful? I am dying of hunger over here.” The sheriff whined. His face fell the moment he saw Stiles. “Aw man.”

 

“Dad. You aren’t supposed to eat junk food. We’re in a hospital for Pete’s sakes! I’ll get you some fruit. Or a sandwich.” Stiles shot his dad a serious look.

 

“But I was stabbed.” The sheriff complained, sounding like a child. “I want some junk food!”

 

“Having health issues is not an excuse to ignore health issues.” Stiles scolded.

 

“I’ll get you something, Mr. Stilinski.” Scott offered, trying to avoid the inevitable. The trip to the nurse’s station to beg for an orange, an apple, and a banana, gave him a whole ninety-second reprieve. When he returned everyone was settled and looking at him expectantly.

 

“Isaac says you need to talk to us?” The sheriff asked, making a face when Scott handed him the fruit.

 

“Yeah. I have something to tell you guys.” Scott confessed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!
> 
> Sorry it's taking so long between updates! School is CRAZY!!!

Everyone stared at him expectantly and Scott felt the words freeze in his throat. He looked over to Stiles, who was giving a very slight nod of encouragement, and the knot eased. “I accepted Deucalion into the pack.”

 

The reaction in the room was very mixed, although confusion was paramount. Mr. Stilinski had no idea who Deucalion was so he just looked confused. There was a frown on his face as his mouth opened to ask a question, but it was lost in the sudden noise in the room. Scott’s mom was equally confused, but her confusion was because she _knew_ who he was talking about. Isaac’s eyes were gold and he was standing up, which brought Scott’s full attention to his Beta. The noise that drowned out the flurry of questions was the deep rumbling of growls, from both werewolves. “He’s a bad guy, Scott! Like _The Bad Guy_. Death, Destroyer of Worlds. Why is it you keep forgetting about this?

 

“I haven’t forgotten.” Scott snapped, irritated mostly because he _did_ keep forgetting. It was hard to reconcile Deucalion on his knees, to the Deucalion ranting about killing everyone and being the ultimate bad guy.

 

“He’s going to try and kill you, Scott! He can’t be trusted.” Isaac snarled.

 

“You tried to kill me before too.” Scott countered. “I don’t trust him completely. But he deserves a chance to prove he can change. Just like you did. You can feel how he’s making us stronger just by being pack, right? He knows what’s out there, and they are going to be coming. Called by the Nemeton. Monsters. Other monsters.”

 

“Wait!” The voice was laced with authority, and both teens automatically turned to the sheriff. “Can someone catch me up? So I know how to react?”

 

“Deucalion was the head of the Alpha pack.” Stiles supplied helpfully. Digging into a bag of vending machine teddy grahams.

 

“So he’s an Alpha?” The sheriff asked for clarification.

 

“Not anymore.” Scott corrected, still looking at Isaac out of the corner of his Alpha red eye. “He’s our Omega now.” That had an effect. Isaac’s eyebrows rose in shock, but the sheriff wasn’t paying attention to him.

 

“He’s the Omega of your pack? Cause you’re an Alpha?”

 

“No, Jennifer turned him into an Omega when she healed him. Taking away his blindness.” Stiles butted in.

 

“So he was an Alpha… of this Alpha pack. But now he’s Scott’s Omega and belongs to his pack?” At the affirmative nods from both Scott and Stiles the sheriff still looked confused, but he was trying to grasp it. “And Jennifer was your English teacher, the one killing everyone. The who kidnapped us.”

 

“And she was sacrificing everyone to try and take Deucalion out because he was too powerful.” The Stilinski’s were on a roll so Scott just watched Isaac, staring at him while they had a silent battle of wills. Scott knew if he wanted he could just _make_ Isaac obey him, but he couldn’t make himself do it. He wanted his Beta to accept Deucalion because Scott did, or at least to put up with him until he proved himself.

 

“But then she took away all his superpowers healing him. Why didn’t she do that in the first place?”

 

“I think it was an unknown side effect.”

 

“Wait.” Now the sheriff looked at Isaac with sudden comprehension. “You tried to kill Scott?”

 

Isaac finally looked away, his eyes fading back to their normal human blue. “Yeah.” He confessed.

 

“Technically he tried to kill me too.” Stiles announced to the tense room. The sheriff turned to his son with a look of horror. “Scott did too. There is something about me that just make the werewolves feel all murderie.”

 

“It’s not new to me being a werewolf.” Scott kidded. The sheriff looked like he might just pass out.

 

“Did this Deucalion try to kill you?” He demanded.

 

“Actually no.” Stiles said, but he was no longer kidding. Scott caught a whiff of guilt from him and knew that Isaac did too by the strange look he was giving Stiles.

 

“He kind of kidnapped me.” Melisa supplied.

 

The sheriff started rubbing his head, a look of pain on his face. “This is before you were kidnapped with me?”

 

“Yeah, but he actually wasn’t anything but really scary. He didn’t hurt me. He had me lead him to the power switch for the hospital, and then he let me go.” Melisa confessed, looking to check on Scott’s reaction. “He even told me to do myself a favor and be careful.”

 

A sudden realization dawned on Stiles’ face. “He knew you were going to be kidnapped by Jennifer. Or at least he suspected.”

 

“Then why did he tell me to be careful?” Melissa asked, confused. “If he wanted me kidnapped to force Scott to join his pack, why warn me at all?”

 

“Wait, Scott was part of his pack? I thought he’s part of Scott’s pack.” The sheriff called out, confused again.

 

“I wasn’t really part of his pack. I had to become an Alpha in order to be part of his Alpha pack. By the time I became an Alpha he wasn’t one anymore, and I had gotten all the help from him I needed.”

 

“I’m not stupid. But this is one complicated mess.” The sheriff defended. “I think they are drugging me.”

 

“They _are_ drugging you dad.” Stiles’ snarky reply made everyone smile.

 

“So Deucalion is pack.” Isaac announced. Everyone turned to look at him, suddenly noticing he had been so silent. “The Omega.”

 

“Yes.” Scott affirmed. There was something about that statement that told him it was important to Isaac that Deucalion was their Omega.

 

“I guess I can be okay with that.” Something in Scott loosened when his Beta nodded at him. It was only then he realized where a lot of Isaac’s tension had been coming from. He was worried about his own place in Scott’s pack. It would make sense for Deucalion to take his place as Scott’s second-in-command; he was a very powerful werewolf. Without a thought to how it would look he walked forward and placed his hand on Isaac’s shoulder, resting his forehead against his Beta’s and looking into his eyes. They held eye contact for a long time.

 

“So who all’s in your pack?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, clearing his throat to get the werewolves attention.

 

Scott looked at Stiles’ dad and shrugged, letting his hand fall from his Beta’s shoulder. “Well Isaac, Deucalion, Stiles, Allison, mom, possibly Lydia and… well I guess I think of you as pack too.” For some reason that confession made Scott blush, but the sheriff looked touched.

 

“I’m part of your pack?”

 

“Well… yeah. At least as long as you want to be.” 

 

“What exactly does that mean?” The sheriff sighed.

 

“Well I’m not entirely sure what it means for you. I’m still working out having werewolf members in my pack because that’s very different. Pack is like family… but there is _more_ to it.” Scott frowned trying to explain.

 

“For me… It’s not all that different from how I feel about Scott, but I feel more protective of you guys then I do of him. But I don’t know if it’s because you are human or if it’s because he’s my Alpha.” Isaac explained, looking a little confused.

 

“All I know is sometimes… I can like _feel_ Scott need me, sometimes. They also get really touchy.” Stiles shrugged. “Like no real personal space. It’s a wolf thing. In the wild wolves are always touching and it’s a mixture of affection and how they check up on each other. Also they are big on scent, like it makes them feel better if you smell like them. I’ve noticed I also feel better having them around. Even if it’s just Isaac.” Isaac smiled at Stiles, happy that his pack mate liked him.

 

The sheriff looked over at Melissa, who raised her hands in surrender. “I don’t really know. They are really affectionate. Like all three of them will pile on the same couch with me, it can be a little suffocating. But there’s also this like warm feeling you get too.”

 

“Hmmm. Well I’m honored to be part of your werewolf pack Scott. Though I feel crazy saying something like that.”

 

Scott smiled before looking at him mother, she still hadn’t said much about Deucalion. “Mom?”

 

She didn’t reply for a moment. “You trust him. Enough to have him in your pack; and while I’ll admit he scared me, being scary isn’t really reason to deny him into the pack. Where will he be staying?”

 

Scott had started out grinning. But suddenly his face fell and he looked sheepish, a blush starting to stain his cheeks. “Well, he stayed with me last night. I guess I didn’t really think about it. He has an apartment near the Argents, but I’m not sure what’s up with it. We can’t really be alone for long periods of time… he’ll start to go mad like Peter did.”

 

“We’ll come back to Peter Hale.” Melissa promised giving her son a stern look. “I know that Isaac ends up in your bed most nights, so I guess I kinda knew he’d be staying with you. At least he can buy groceries every once in a while. You guys are eating me out of house and home.”

 

“Werewolves require more food.” Scott explained.

 

“I don’t know about that.” The sheriff chimed in. “Stiles tries to eat me out of house and home. It might just be a teenage boy thing.”

 

“Deucalion is also an amazing cook.” Scott announced to the room, settling comfortably in a chair next to his mom. He tossed both legs over one arm and leaned his head back until it rested on his mom’s shoulder. “At least his omelets are amazing.”

 

“You had omelets this morning? And you didn’t bring us any?” Stiles whined. “Come one man, you can’t hold out on us like that! I vote we make Deucalion make dinner. That way he can make something healthy that dad will actually eat.” He turned accusing eyes on his father, who hadn’t touched the fruit but had somehow gotten ahold of a snickers bar.

 

Scott nodded. “I’ll see if he can make something. I think he likes cooking.” He fought to keep his eyes open, exhaustion hitting him kind of suddenly.

 

“Scott. You’re falling asleep on your feet. Why don’t you and Isaac both head home and take a nap?” Melissa’s voice prodded Scott into opening his eyes.

 

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” Scott confessed. Which caused the Stilinski’s to look at him; identical ‘what-am-I-chopped-liver’ looks on father and son’s faces.

 

“I will be fine for a couple of hours. I know Isaac’s been up all day, and you didn’t leave here until late. You couldn’t have gotten that much sleep. I also know that you couldn’t have gotten that much sleep when we were being held hostage.” Melissa laid out all the reasons Scott should go home in a no nonsense tone.

 

Scott shot Isaac a look. His Beta looked exhausted. Dark circles were under his eyes and his head kept drooping, as though it were too heavy to be held up. Guilt assaulted him, while he was running around Isaac had been trapped at the hospital and he hadn’t been able to sleep. “If you’re sure…”

 

“If we’re part of your pack Scott, you need to trust us to protect each other too. We’ll call you if anything major happens.” With that firm dismissal Melissa and the sheriff picked up their abandoned card game and dealt Stiles in, leaving the werewolves staring at them for a moment.

 

Isaac shot Scott a look of disbelief and the Alpha shrugged. After a moment he leaned over and gave his mom a kiss on the head, which she ignored, and they both walked out of the hospital. When they got to the car Isaac looked at it in confusion. “Where’s your bike?”

 

“I left it at home.” Scott didn’t elaborate and Isaac didn’t push. They climbed in the car and Scott _felt_ tired suddenly. He had been running mostly on adrenaline, the four hours of sleep he had actually received wasn’t nearly enough after all that had been going on. He drove methodically home. Careful because being tired and driving was dangerous, even in the middle of the day.

 

When he got home he just sat in the car for a moment, and Isaac didn’t move either. If there wasn’t an amazing bed that smelled like pack just a few feet and some stairs away they probably would have just slept in the car. The door was shut but not locked when they finally made it up the porch steps. Scott couldn’t remember shutting it but he figured Deucalion must have, he suddenly hoped that Isaac wasn’t going to suddenly cause a fuss about Deucalion’s presence.  He had every right to his feelings but Scott was just too tired to care.

 

He opened the door, more by turning the nob and falling against it then actually putting forth the effort that extending his arm would take. Isaac’s jaw cracked in a yawn and his eyes were heavy when Scott looked back to make sure he was shutting the door. When he turned around to climb the stairs Deucalion was there, staring at them warily. Scott felt Isaac tense up and fought to remain relaxed.

 

“We came home for a nap. We didn’t really get much sleep.” Scott explained to Deucalion, who was looking between them carefully. He was still dressed in the gym shorts, and there was a faint smell of cleaning supplies around him that Scott didn’t really want to think about right now. _I need to sleep._ “Oh, mom wanted to know if you could cook something for dinner? We’ll take it over when we go back later.”

 

Deucalion actually relaxed, smiling slightly. “Of course. Is there anything in particular she wanted?”

 

“No.” Scott said even as he yawned. “Though Stiles asks for something that is relatively healthy for his dad.”

 

“How many people should I make it for?” Deucalion asked, and Scott had to actually think for a moment… and his mind drew a groggy blank.

 

“Stiles, his dad, Mrs. McCall, Scott, and me. If you don’t mind.” Isaac offered hesitantly. He was more aware than Scott and watching Deucalion warily.

 

Deucalion just nodded at the Beta, acknowledging him. With his message delivered all Scott could think of was getting to bed. He walked up the stairs with Isaac trailing him and it wasn’t until after they were at the top of the steps he looked back at Deucalion, who had a look of longing on his face. Scott wanted to invite his Omega, but he didn’t want to make Isaac uncomfortable in the heart of their territory by inviting someone he didn’t trust before he was ready.

 

His Beta must have picked up on it because he looked down the stairs at Deucalion as well. It was obvious he was indecisive until he visibly shrugged his shoulders. “We’re only gonna sleep for a little while. But, did you want to join us?”

 

Deucalion mounted the steps behind them, hesitant but obviously wanting to be with them. Isaac detoured into his rarely used guestroom to slip into comfortable pj pants and Deucalion followed Scott into his bedroom. The exhausted Alpha walked over to the bed to close the blackout curtains, tugging them closed to plunge the room into an almost twilight darkness despite it being just past noon. Satisfied the sun wouldn’t bother them he slipped his shirt off and changed into a pair of his own pj pants, his Omega standing in the room looking like he was worried they were going to kick him out any moment.

 

Isaac came in and Scott could hear his jaw creak as his jaw widened in a yawn. He walked over to the bed in a daze and let his body fall forward, taking up the left half of the bed. Scott snorted as he crawled forward and lay next to his Beta. He rocked his body back and forth, wedging it under Isaac so the other boy was forced to turn at least partially sidewise. His movements were vaguely irritating to Isaac who let out a half-playful growl before he rocked backwards to let Scott further into ‘his’ side of the bed. Finally satisfied they had left enough room for Deucalion to fit on the bed the Alpha rolled onto his back and looked to his Omega.

 

The other man watched his settled pack mates with glowing blue eyes, and he still hesitated until Scott patted the bed to his right. His shoulder’s actually dropped a little as he relaxed padding softly over to settle next to Scott on the bed. It was a relatively tight fit getting them all in the bed; Deucalion’s shoulders were wider then Stiles’ so despite having comfortable fit three people in the past it was a little too small now. _If this becomes permanent I might need a larger bed._ That thought followed Scott into his sleep as he dropped off into unconsciousness surrounded by the comforting presence of pack.

 

\-- --

 

 _Cold_. The thought came unbidden and it roused Scott… who hadn’t really been cold since he first let Isaac sleep in his bed with him. Werewolves run warmer than humans, so they heated the bed quickly and most nights the blankets all ended up on the floor because either he or Isaac had kicked them off. _So why am I cold?_

 

Scott opened his eyes as the realization that he was alone hit him. He looked back and forth between both sides of his bed as though he needed to look to confirm what he already knew. Both sides of his bed were cold; they had left some time ago. Panic seized him, and he didn’t know who he was more worried about. Isaac who was no match for Deucalion if the once Alpha decided to fight him. Or Deucalion, who just seemed to breakable right now and probably wouldn’t fight back if Isaac attacked him. Adrenaline made his eyes glow red and brought his senses on alert, enough or him to hear the quiet sounds of people moving around downstairs.

 

They didn’t appear to be fighting, which Scott took as a good sign. Even better was the delicious smell wafting up the stairs. Deucalion was cooking something amazing. Scott checked the time and winced. It was already 6:30; they had slept for six full hours.

 

Now that he took a moment to breathe and think Scott realized Deucalion must have woken up, realized it was getting late and went to make food. Isaac was a light sleeper, he would have woken up the instant Deucalion moved off the bed. That neither of them leaving had roused him wasn’t a massive surprise, Scott rarely woke up unless prompted by something. He felt safe in his territory and subsequently let his guard down.

 

 _Well, they are getting along._ Scott mused as he slid over to the edge of his bed and stretched. His stomach rumbled, drawn by Deucalion’s amazing cooking and reminding him that it hadn’t been fed since early this morning. With food in mind Scott traveled downstairs, his steps light.

 

It occurred to him as he walked down the steps in his bare feet, that there wasn’t any glass on the floor. He distinctly remembered broken picture frames and a broken lamp. In fact - now that he looked - he saw that there were pictures missing from the hallway, and a few of the posts were missing in the banister. But there was no actual mess. _Deucalion must have cleaned up after I left._ Scott realized he should feel guilty leaving Deucalion to scrub his own blood off the floor, but he got sidetracked by the relief that he wouldn’t have to deal with it. It was nice to let someone else take care of things once and a while.

 

As Scott rounded the corner he paused to let the sight of his pack sink in. Isaac was sitting at the island on one of the barstools, his head resting on crossed arms as he watched Deucalion cook. They were both in just pants, Isaac in his pjs and Deucalion in Scott’s gym shorts. There was something _relaxed_ about the way he watched the Omega, as though he wasn’t worried about him. Even though Deucalion was currently wielding two knives not a foot from his head.

 

Deucalion was completely focused on his task, dicing the chicken in front of him into strips then cubes. But then his eyes flashed to look at Isaac for a second and a half smile formed, then he started showing off. He went faster, darting from the chicken to some smaller white and green items to his right and back, slicing and chopping so fast that his hands appeared to blur.

 

Then the knives weren’t touching anything but air, and Deucalion was making them dance. Spinning in circles over his hands and through his fingers, they darted over one another and skipped along his forearms. There was an occasional ringing sound as he allowed then to touch each other or the island, and each time they did an aerial flip that made them almost seem like silver butterflies or jumping fish. The slightest mistake could cut him, but he was smiling and Isaac was staring in disbelief.

 

The sound of the knife’s wooden handle hitting the solid wood island resonated through the kitchen as Deucalion popped the larger knife into the air, sending it tumbling up and over to his next hand. To balance perfectly on the edge of the other knife. He bowed when Isaac started clapping and Scott couldn’t help but join in.

 

“Where did you learn that?”

 

The knives tipped out of balance but Deucalion caught them before they could fall, as he jerked to look at Scott. “I learned it from a friend.”

 

“That’s something they do at those really fancy Japanese restaurants, right?” Scott asked. “What’s it called?”

 

“You’re thinking of Teppanyaki, which is actually a type of food. There really isn’t a name for the cooking style. It was just something that is most common among the chef’s at the Japanese steak houses.” Deucalion shrugged. “The steak houses cook right in front of you so the chefs show off. It’s something all chefs can learn if they take the time. But it’s wasted without an audience.”

 

“I’ve never been to a Teppanyaki place.” Isaac announced, looking between Scott and Deucalion. “But that was awesome.”

 

“What are you cooking?” Scott sniffed the air. “It smells amazing.”

 

Deucalion looked back at the stove, as though he had to check to remember. “It’s my own creation. It’s a stir fry that is a little like Pad Thai, with chicken. And rice instead of noodles.”

 

“So you’re an English guy, doing Japanese tricks, making Thai food?” Scott couldn’t help the smile on his face, and Deucalion returned it. “Very multicultural of you. Where did you find all the ingredients?”

 

“They actually aren’t that exotic, if you ignore the noodles. Technically I’m butchering the heart of the dish, but I didn’t want to go all the way to a specialty store to get some. And there are no diced peanuts.”

 

“Stiles will be happy. It seems really healthy.” Isaac gave his input. “And it’s _really_ good.”

 

“You ate without me?” Scott acted hurt.

 

“Well, you got to eat his cooking first, and you didn’t share with any of us. I’m just taking my revenge.” Isaac remained relaxed; even though he couldn’t have missed the way Deucalion tensed up, worried he had done something wrong. It suddenly occurred to Scott that Isaac would be the _perfect_ one to help Deucalion, if he was reacting this way based on past experiences like Scott thought.

 

 _‘She was one of the most barbaric Alpha’s I have ever heard of. Vicious, amoral, and completely dominating.’_ Deaton’s words resonated in Scott and made him determined to try and find Morrell.

 

“I hope your revenge was served cold.” Scott continued to tease, walking forward to sit in the other barstool, bumping his shoulder with Isaac’s.

 

“Nope.” Isaac crowed. He spun on his barstool like a top, to face Deucalion. “It was steaming hot and awesome.”

 

 _Deucalion is steaming hot and awesome._ _Oh no! Not now… think. Think! Baseball, slugs, old people… Gerard._ Scott fought his body’s instant reaction to any dirty thought about Deucalion, and won. For now. _Thank God._

 

Deucalion’s smile wasn’t helping anything, but Scott remained focused. “Well if you already ate I might as well eat too.”

 

His Omega snagged a plate from the cupboard and set it front of him, turning to spoon some still hot Pad Thai from a steaming Tupperware container. He slid the plate in front of Scott, who took no time digging into the food.

 

Scott made no effort to contain his happy sounds as he ate the food, noticing it made Deucalion relax more. As he ate Deucalion returned to cooking. The chicken, bean sprouts, and garlic were all well diced after his knife show and he panned them all into a skillet. All of his attention was soon focused on cooking, and all of Scott’s focus was on Deucalion.

 

The muscles in his back rolled as he worked the pan in a circle to spread the sauce around and cook all the food evenly. He barely moved his arm at all, just rolled his wrists. But the weight of the pan made his arms flex, which made his chest muscles flex… Scott turned to look at Isaac, knowing his face was on fire, but his Beta was gone. At some point he had snuck out, leaving Scott staring at Deucalion for who knows how long. This time Deucalion was too absorbed to notice Scott’s arousal, stir fry taking more attention than omelets.

 

Scott’s plate was empty, not even the mesmerizing sight of Deucalion’s muscles could stop him from eating the delicious meal in front of him. “Thank you for dinner. I’m gonna go and change.”

 

He bolted from the room before Deucalion could really process his words. Taking the stairs two at a time he paused at the top, not out of breath but needing a moment to compose himself. Isaac was fully dressed and leaning against the doorjamb leading to the guest room, watching Scott take deep cleansing breaths. His eyebrows were raised and he just waited.

 

The young Alpha felt the blush return to creep up his face. “So…”

 

“You like him? Like… like like him.” Isaac winced at the childish words.

 

“I’m attracted to him, but I don’t really _know_ him.” Scott confessed, not wanting to hide anything from his Beta. “I’m not even sure where we stand beyond the pack stuff, and even that I’m not 100% sure of. I’m worried he might just be responding to how I feel, not actually feeling it on his own.”

 

“Because he’s been abused. Like me.” Isaac said bluntly. “You’re worried it’s all about the need to please without any other the other feelings… You seem to gather all the damaged werewolves, Scott.”

 

“You’re not damaged.” Scott replied vehemently. Isaac waved Scott’s words away, not wanting to argue but not agreeing either.

 

“I don’t know how he feels about you, but he is very different from the little I’d seen of him from before. It’s like he keeps bracing for us to attack him. Not like he’s going to fight back… just so he doesn’t run. I offered to help with the cooking and he seemed surprised. When he got up to make dinner and it woke me up he got this look on his face.” Isaac didn’t elaborate, but Scott remembered how Isaac was when he first moved in. Every little thing would send him into full on deer-in-the-headlights frozen panic, from leaving his socks on the floor to not remembering to close the shower curtain. He still had moments now and then, but Melissa was firm and loving and he seemed to really be opening up and relaxing.

 

“So, you’re okay with him in the pack?” Scott asked hopefully.

 

“Actually, yeah.” Scott let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Getting Stiles and Isaac to accept Deucalion had been the most worrying part of the whole endeavor. “Is Deucalion why you’re okay with me and Allison? Us hanging out, I mean.”

 

It took Scott a moment to really put his feelings into words. “No, it’s more that I know how you and Allison feel about me. And I love you both so… why does it matter who’s in a relationship with who. Ya know? It doesn’t change how I feel about you guys. Deucalion is something completely different and separate.”

 

“Well, I think we better get dressed and head to the hospital before the rest of the pack dies of starvation.” Isaac switched subjects, a blush rising in his cheeks. “And uh… just so you know. I love you too man.”

 

It only took a moment for Scott to change back into jeans and a t-shirt so Isaac waited for him. They both went downstairs were Deucalion was ladling the last of the Pad Thai into another Tupperware container; there was a small portion on a plate for himself to his right.

 

“We’re going to head out and go to the hospital.” Scott announced as they entered the kitchen. Deucalion nodded absently.

 

“Let me know if they want something else… or if they want breakfast.”

 

Isaac slipped forward and snagged the lighter of the two containers and then left, leaving Scott alone with his Omega for a moment. An idea had been percolating in the back of his mind and the young Alpha found he couldn’t resist. The second Isaac left Scott slid forward, entering Deucalion’s personal space. The other man’s eyes darted up to his face, searching for a clue to see if he had done something wrong. Then Scott’s scent hit him. Deucalion’s eyes started glowing and arousal started pouring off of him in waves when Scott slid his hands down his chest.

 

“I want to fuck you senseless.” Scott declared. His right hand slid lower to touch the erection he could see already stirring. “I’ll be back in a little over an hour. If you want me, be waiting in my room. I want you still hard for me.”

 

Deucalion’s pupils dilated at his Alpha’s commanding tone, and he let out a little whine of need. He even rocked forward to keep Scott’s hands on him as Scott started to pull them away. Scott grabbed the other container and left Deucalion alone and aroused once more, but this time he had every intention of returning and satisfying his sexy Omega. He tried to project confidence, and it wasn’t that hard. But he still had doubts nudging at the corner of his mind.

 

Isaac was waiting in the car; windows rolled down to release some of the heat that the sun had built up. “You’re coming back here tonight right? You want me to stay at the hospital?”

 

“You are a mind reader Isaac.” Scott announced, finally happy and suddenly not the least bit worried. If Deucalion actually wanted him he’d be waiting; if not, then Scott could work on keeping his hands to himself. _If not, then I_ will _keep my hands to myself._ Scott promised himself.


	6. Chapter Six

When Scott and Isaac showed up at the hospital around seven they were greeted with applauses and demands for food. The hungry humans devoured Deucalion’s food, and they could not stop singing his praises. Stiles was thrilled at how healthy it was, and his dad was happy Stiles was happy and it was still delicious. But Scott soon learned hanging out with his pack could turn into a form of torture; every lull in conversation made him think about Deucalion, hard and waiting for him at home.

 

“Scott? Scott!” Scott’s eyes flicked to his mother.

 

“Yeah, sorry?”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, obviously not worried about his lack of attention. “I said, you have school tomorrow. Do you want me to write you and Isaac notes?”

 

“Actually that would be great. I need another day to get everything settled.” By everything he meant Deucalion. While it was great having him walk around bare chested all the time, eventually the Omega would need to leave the house.

 

Stiles’ eyes traveled to his father, a hopeful expression on his face. “Fine. But you are all going on Tuesday.” The sheriff grumped.

 

“When are they going to release you Mr. Stilinski?” Isaac jumped into the conversation, letting Scott take a moment to focus himself.

 

“They are going to release me tomorrow, or I am going out in a hail of bullets.” The sheriff announced, his tone surly and half serious. “I’m the sheriff; I’m in good with all of the officers around here.”

 

“Late tomorrow. If he hasn’t developed an infection.” Stiles admonished, giving his dad a serious frown.

 

“Mom? Are you going to be home tomorrow?” Scott asked, trying to remain engaged and not let his mind wander.

 

“Yep, I plan on going around the same time.” She reached over and plucked at the IV still attached to her, an irritated scowl on her face. “I can’t wait to get this out of me.”

 

“Has anyone heard from Allison and her dad?” Scott asked suddenly, his mind having wandered until that thought slipped in.

 

Stiles raised his hand to get attention. “I texted with her earlier. She and her dad are hanging low for the day. No concussions, just some dehydration. So they are on lots of rest and relaxation. I think her dad’s going to keep her home for the day. Lydia is going to be in class though, so we can get notes from her. You’re dad dropped by, but they told him to comeback after they rested. He tried threatening his way in by mentioning Allison throwing a smoke grenade and running… but her dad stomped on it by threatening a counter suit for harassment, illegal search and seizure, and talking to minors without an attorney or guardian present.”

 

“That’s good. Did you…?” Scott trailed off because Stiles was already shaking his head.

 

“You get to tackle that one Alpha.” Stiles laughed, because Scott looked so obviously uncomfortable. “It can’t be that bad.”

 

“Easy for you to say.” Scott grumped, his face twisting into an exaggerated scowl. He checked the clock for about the thousandth-time, and finally decided it had been long enough. “I’m going to go and get some stuff done. Isaac’s gonna hang here with you, okay mom? If you need anything let me know.”

 

Stiles shot Scott a knowing look. “You go have fun. And ask Deucalion if he can make something for breakfast? Omelet’s sound good.”

 

“Yes. Tell him thank you.” Scott’s mom said, looking up at him as he stood to go. “Dinner was great, I might make him do all the cooking from now on.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, all of them praising and commenting on how delicious dinner was. Scott snagged the empty Tupperware containers on his way out, eager to get home. He left the car at the hospital incase Isaac or his mom needed it and set off. It occurred to him that it was just last night that he loped home to find Deucalion there. If the young Alpha had known what was awaiting him he would have run, just like he was now. He broke into a full on sprint as soon as he was free of streetlights, letting his body shift just a little for increased speed. It wasn’t quite as fast as driving, but it was close.

 

When he arrived at his house he could see Deucalion, standing by the bedroom window waiting for him. As soon as he entered the house he could smell the other man, and his arousal. Scott’s own cock twitched and began to swell eagerly. He stalked up the stairs, his steps deliberate, letting Deucalion hear him approach. It had the desired effect. Deucalion was waiting in the middle of Scott’s room, his back to the bed, his erection standing out proudly to tent the gym shorts. His skin was flushed and his eyes were glowing blue. Scott could practically taste his arousal in the air.

 

Scott didn’t allow himself to think. He used his instinct to know exactly what to do. How to push all the right buttons. He stalked up to Deucalion, closing the distance between them fast. Once he was within reach he grabbed the hair on the back of Deucalion’s head and used it to pull his head backwards, exposing his throat completely. He used his teeth and his tongue on the sensitive column, and he could feel Deucalion shudder against his body and hear his heart skip a beat before thundering even faster than before.

 

Their bodies were flushed against one another and his Omega’s erection was now pressed against his own, the cloth between them already damp with pre-cum. Scott loved that they were the same height, though Deucalion’s legs were longer and his upper body shorter and more muscular, it meant that everything lined up almost perfectly. Like they were made to fit against one another.

 

It only took a little push and the backs of Deucalion’s knees hit the edge of the bed, sending the other man sprawling backwards. Scott crawled on top of him, straddling his hips as he bent to nibble with blunt human on his Omega’s sensitive nipples before swiping his tongue to sooth the pinch. The sensation seemed to drive the other man wild, his hips thrusting upwards to grind his erection against Scott, and his hands bunching the sheets into fistfuls. He made little noises in the back of his throat, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back, and Scott had never heard or seen anything hotter.

 

“I love this… the way I can see you coming undone.” Scott growled in Deucalion’s chest, his voice rough. “How responsive you are.” Scott dipped down and scrapped his teeth along Deucalion’s belly, causing the other man to arch into him with a desperate sound. Deucalion’s cock brushed against Scott’s throat and the scent of arousal washed over him as it slipped through the aerated gym shorts. Scott allowed himself to slide off the edge of the bed to kneel in between Deucalion’s legs, licking and scrapping a path along his stomach the whole time.

 

Scott pulled back and looked up at the other man before slowly sliding his head down until his mouth rested right over the clothed erection. Deucalion’s pupils were so dilated the glowing blue iris was just a strip, but he was watching in rapt fascination as Scott froze, his warm breath tantalizingly close. His body was trembling but he didn’t thrust forward, waiting to see what his Alpha wanted to do. Scott slid his hands down Deucalion’s hips, his claws leaving angry red trails that stopped just short of drawing blood, removing the offending layer of cloth.

 

As the shorts were pulled down Scott leaned back ever so slightly and the second Deucalion’s weeping erection sprung free Scott pounced. He took the whole considerable length at once, deep throating the other man instantly. When the tip hit the back of his throat and slipped down he swallowed convulsively, and the other man let out a sound that seemed a mixture between a howl and a moan. Scott’s hand closed around the base of Deucalion’s cock, forming a cock ring and helping hold the other man down.  He bobbed up and down, varying his speed as he let the smell and taste of Deucalion fill his mind until he was drunk on it.

 

“Scott… I… I can’t…” Deucalion tried to form words but he couldn’t stop making that _noise_. This completely ruined noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan. He tried to thrust upwards but Scott kept him down with a hand placed between his bellybutton and his erection. In retaliation he scrapped his claws lightly over the sensitive skin there and Deucalion shuddered.

 

Scott drew back and let Deucalion’s swollen cock slip free into the air, looking up until the other werewolf finally looked down and met his eyes. Then with a feral growl Scott drew Deucalion in all the way again, his growls rippling along his length as he loosened his hold on Deucalion’s base. Deucalion exploded with a full throated howl. Scott felt the warm cum squirt down his throat and he swallowed it, continuing to milk his Omega’s cock until the other man was a trembling mess.

 

“That was for forgetting about you this morning.” Scott announced, his voice and throat rough from the blowjob but healing rapidly.

 

Deucalion just laid there gasping, his eyes blinking myopically and his body still trembling in little after-shocks. “This… This morning?”

 

Scott nodded, pleased that he had left the other man in such a state. “After you made omelets and gave me that amazing blowjob… I just left. I know you were aroused and wanting, and I just didn’t think about it. I was wrapped up in my own little world.”  

 

“Scott…” Deucalion swallowed convulsively still trying to come down from his high. “You are the Alpha. It is an _honor_ that you allow me to take care of you. That you would eat something I prepared…” He tried to explain; attempting to sit up to look at Scott better, but just gave up in a collapse of limbs. “It is my _privilege_ to take care of your sexual needs. That you would allow me to touch and care for you… The Alpha protects the pack and keeps them together and strong, provides for the pack. And the pack provides for the Alpha. It is hard to remember that you are new to this because you are such a _strong_ Alpha, and seem to know exactly what to do. How did you do _that_?”

 

Scott smiled. “My mom is a nurse, and sometimes she helps other nurses practice stuff. I got strep throat _a lot_ and she would let them swab my throat all the time. They weren’t very good at it. It basically killed my gag reflex.” He was glad that Deucalion seemed to enjoy the blowjob so much. He had done things he knew he liked when Deucalion had sucked on him, and a few things he had seen in various porn videos. That Deucalion seemed more comfortable and relaxed was a huge bonus, at least he was saying more than a few words at a time. Even if some of the things he was saying made Scott worried he was taking advantage of him again.

 

The idea that Deucalion was just taking care of him, and didn’t really want this crept back into his mind. Was he just keeping his Alpha happy or did he want this? Scott really wanted to ask, but he was worried that Deucalion would just respond with what he wanted to hear. So he switched subjects.

 

“Everyone loved dinner.”

 

Deucalion started to laugh. It was this deep chuckle that made the whole bed bounce and Scott’s still erect cock twitch. “I think you might have a food fetish.”

 

Scott joined in on the laughter. “It’s possible. I know watching you cook is a major turn on.”

 

“Knowing that you enjoy the food I prepare. That I feed you… That is a major turn on for me as well.” Deucalion confessed. Scott figured that was good news, though it was still perilously closed to pleasing-the-Alpha-makes-me-happy.

 

Deucalion was finally recovered enough to sit up, and Scott rose instantly to tower over him; still uncomfortable being in a lower submissive posture. This brought the Omega face to ‘face’ with Scott’s arousal, still locked away tight in Scott’s jeans. Deucalion took a deep breath in through the nose, drawing the aroma of Scott’s arousal deep into him. His eyes flicked up to meet Scott’s and then he leaned forward ever so slightly to mouth the bulge in Scott’s pants.

 

Scott wanted to say something, tell Deucalion that he didn’t have to get him off just because he was horny. But the words just came out as a moan that sounded suspiciously like the other werewolf’s name. His eyes slid shut and his head fell back even as he grabbed the Omega’s shoulders to steady himself. Whatever the other man was doing felt amazing and Scott bucked his hips for a moment, unable to control himself. Deucalion had apparently been prepared for it and dodged; before going back to sucking Scott through his pants, his hands resting hesitantly on Scott’s hips.

 

Scott was torn between liking the mild pressure on his hips and feeling the urge to shrug them off and start thrusting, in case his Omega thought to control _him_. But Deucalion’s hands slid over and began to undo Scott’s pants and his bout of dominance was instantly washed away by a wave of pleasure. A warm flat tongue swept up the underside of his cock and Scott groaned as Deucalion’s tongue suddenly narrowed and pressed firmly on his slit to gather the pre-cum there.

 

Already close to the edge from getting Deucalion off, Scott didn’t take long to finish. He came in a rush just as Deucalion swallowed him, sucking the tip in deeper when Scott’s hips bucked wildly.

 

 _At least this time there’s no clean up._ Scott thought as he suddenly felt very groggy. It felt like all he was doing lately was sleeping and doing things with Deucalion, but everyone had been running on empty for so long with the Darack killings. _I died two days ago; I deserve to sleep all I want._

 

With that slightly morbid thought Scott crawled up past Deucalion on to the bed. He laid down with a sigh and shucked the last of his clothes off. It was several moments before Deucalion hesitantly crawled up beside him. But he let his Omega know that he was welcome with a sigh, dragging his arm out to trap the other man and keep him nearby. They were both still exhausted from everything that happened the night before, not to mention the excitement throughout the day, so it didn’t take long for them to drift to sleep.

 

-.-

 

Scott came awake all at once, his heart pounding. He froze and waited, trying to reason out what had disturbed his sleep. The stench of fear, pain, and rage drowned out all other smells and Scott could hear a deep rumbling growl from under his head. He looked up from where his head rested on Deucalion’s chest to see his Omega trapped in a nightmare, his face twisted into a grimace of pain.

 

The young Alpha didn’t even think, he just leaned away from Deucalion and started shaking him, trying to wake the werewolf from his nightmare. It shouldn’t have surprised him when Deucalion woke up with a snarl and lashed out, his claws drawing bloody furrows across Scott’s chest. The shock of pain was washed away by white hot raged, and Scott was pinning his Omega down in an instant. Deucalion bucked to try and get Scott off, lashing out with his claws again with a feral snarl. But this time Scott was prepared and he grabbed his wrists and slammed them down onto the bed, snarling back at Deucalion who seemed to suddenly remember where he was. He submitted instantly, his chin tilted back to expose his neck and his body going lax; but it wasn’t enough for Scott.

 

The enraged Alpha bit down, sinking teeth into the muscle between shoulder and neck. Blood filled his mouth and he growled wetly. Unlike last time there was nothing sexual about this bite, it was all about reminding his Omega who was in charge. Deucalion whimpered but didn’t fight his Alpha again, remaining passive and whimpering apologizes. Scott fought down his rage slowly, releasing his hold on Deucalion bit by bit. It took him several minutes to calm down and return completely to normal, and as soon as he returned to completely human he was hit by a wave of regret.

 

Deucalion’s shoulder was a mess, the wound deep and vicious. When Scott had claimed him it was a bite-and-release that left a clean wound, this time he had _chewed_ and it left a very different wound. The submissive Omega was also covered in blood. Deep purple blood gushed from his shoulder and was already pooling to meet the bright red blood that covered his chest from Scott’s own wounds. His Omega had tears in his eyes, which were squeezed shut, and he was trembling although he fought to remain relaxed and passive. Scott pulled back in horror, backing out of the bed and stumbling away from the damaged man. “Oh God, I’m sorry.”

 

Deucalion’s eyes opened and he looked at Scott out of the corner of his eye, careful to leave his neck completely exposed. “Scott?”

 

The broken tone in his voice was back and it made Scott feel nauseous.  “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

 

Deucalion relaxed some and turned his head carefully, wincing in pain. Whatever he was about to say changed the moment he saw Scott’s chest. “Oh God.” He went from completely passive and shaky to up and across the room, hands going to touch Scott’s chest to stem the flow of blood. Scott hissed in pain, but surprisingly it didn’t bother him to have Deucalion moving so quickly around him.

 

“It’s fine, cuts heal quickly.” Scott dismissed, still staring at Deucalion’s shoulder. “That’s going to take a while. I’m so sorry I have no idea what happened.”

 

“I attacked you.” Deucalion seemed just as horrified as Scott felt for attacking him, maybe even more so if that was possible. “I was having a bad dream, and when I woke up I lashed out without thinking. I attacked you. I _hurt_ you.”

 

Scott couldn’t argue with that, his cuts were burning but the blood was slowing as his healing kicked into high gear. “I shouldn’t shake you awake like that. I knew you were having a bad dream and I didn’t consider how you would react. I have no idea why I bit you like that…”

 

Deucalion was still standing close to Scott, his eyes glued to his chest as he watched with worry to make sure the wounds healed properly. “You were asserting your dominance.” He said nonchalantly, as though mauling someone for being scared was normal. “I… I’m part of your pack and I _attacked_ you. I’m surprised you didn’t go straight for the kill… I did.”

 

Scott saw a shadow pass over Deucalion’s face, probably remembering when his second attacked him and he killed his Beta. “He was trying to kill you; you definitely weren’t trying to kill me. I never reacted that way before. Isaac kind of attacked me after Ethan and Aiden locked him in the closet… and I didn’t attack him like that.”

Mentioning Ethan and Aiden made Deucalion wince, whether it was due to how the once Alpha ordered them to attack him or some other reason Scott wasn’t sure. “A Beta is expected to one day try and kill the Alpha, it’s how the pack stays strong and it wouldn’t set you off any more than usual. I am your Omega. It is _inconceivable_ to your instincts that I would attack you. Most Alpha’s would banish an Omega who did something like that… Most Alpha’s would punish an Omega for looking at them sidewise, or for no reason at all. It is an Omega’s place.” Deucalion’s voice cracked as he spoke and he wasn’t looking at Scott anymore, so he didn’t see the horrified look on his face. He was back to staring at his feet, the stench of shame and fear blending with the almost overwhelming scent of blood.

 

“I’m not that kind of Alpha.” Scott didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to ask if Deucalion was that kind of Alpha, before he started his Alpha pack. Before Gerard shattered the man he was. But he found he didn’t want to know; not ready to deal with the consequences of going down that road at three in the morning while being covered in blood.

 

“We are a mess.” Scott said, looking them both over. In fact they both looked as though they had been in a horror film, one of the serial-slasher ones that Stiles refused to watch. He looked over Deucalion’s shoulder to see that the bed looked as though someone had died on it, blood pooling and soaking into the sheets. “Oh, crap.”

 

Chest wounds were bloody, and Deucalion had nailed him good. A little up and he would have ripped out his throat, a little down and Scott’s intestines would be decorating the wall. His retaliatory bite to Deucalion’s shoulder was also located in a blood vessel rich area. As it was Scott and Deucalion would both live, but it looked like Scott needed to buy a new bedroom set.

 

Deucalion looked over his shoulder as well, surveying the damage they had caused. Scott walked away from him and inspected the mess, trying to give the other man some space to collect himself. The sheets were ruined. The rug was also speckled in blood and there was a pool of it collecting from where it ran off the bed. There was a bloody trail leading from the bed to a pool of blood where Scott had been standing. There was no protecting between the sheets and the mattress, and Scott suspected that the blood had soaked through already to stain the mattress.

 

“I am too tired to deal with this tonight.” Scott announced after surveying the mess. “I vote shower and then we crawl into the guest bed. We can deal with this in the morning… hopefully before my mom comes home and freaks.”

 

“I can clean it up.” Deucalion offered, blushing when Scott raised his eyebrows at him. “Well, I can get the blood off the floor so it doesn’t stain the hardwood. I think there is nothing to be done with the bed but to throw it away.”

 

Scott nodded. “I’ll help.”

 

Deucalion looked as though he wanted to argue, but he just nodded; wincing when the motion caused him to pull at his still bleeding shoulder wound. Scott didn’t miss the wince and he walked over to look at the wound. Deucalion held mostly still, his neck stretching submissively again. Scott didn’t announce what he was doing, the black veins appearing as he sucked the pain into himself and he felt his energy levels drop.

 

Healing a werewolf was very different from taking away a human’s pain; there was a drain on his energy he wasn’t expecting. Taking away pain just caused him to feel it instead of them; it did nothing to fix the problem. But the same trick when applied to werewolves lent strength to the receiver, healing wounds faster but taking a toll on the giver. Intellectually Scott knew this, but the amount of energy he had to expend to heal a part of Deucalion was a surprise.

 

Scott was still exhausted from lack of sleep. That combined with the tremendous blood loss he had just suffered, and he just didn’t have the energy to spare to heal Deucalion. If he had told Deucalion what he was planning Deucalion would have warned him. As it was Scott’s knees buckled.

 

He was suddenly kneeling on the ground, looking up at Deucalion in surprise as the world spun around him. His chest was warm, a drastic distinction from his suddenly cold limbs, and he looked down in confusion as blood once again flowed from the reopened wounds on his chest. Scott’s head felt heavy and his neck seemed loose. So he just let his head flop forward to rest his chin on his chest. The world rocked again as the added weight caused him to lose his precarious balance, and he found himself tipping forward towards the ground. Numbness rolled down his arms and legs and Scott couldn’t find it in himself to care about his impending collision with the hard ground.  Warm strong hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him backwards, his head lolling backwards on his still weak neck.

 

Bright blue eyes were suddenly right in front of his and Scott fought at the lethargy dragging at him. Deucalion’s mouth was moving, but despite being only inches from Scott’s normally sensitive ears the ringing drowned out whatever the other man was trying to say. He wanted to tell Deucalion that he was fine, but it just seemed like too much effort. His eyelids were growing heavier and Scott let them close for a moment.

 

He was suddenly jarred; the strong hands on his shoulders gripping harder and moving him back and forth in a way that made his head flop back in forth uncomfortably. Scott’s eyes opened again and he tried to rearrange his features into a frown, but Deucalion’s panicked look finally broke through his placidity. His Omega must sense some danger he was unaware of so Scott fought to bring himself back online, the knowledge that his pack needed him the only force that could make him push himself away from the comforting numbness.

 

“Wh… What is it?” _God, my voice is so weak._ Scott thought as he tried to look around and figure out what was setting his Omega off. Adrenaline began to pump and the numbness fled as it rushed through him to warm his body.

 

“Scott?! Scott?! Can you hear me? You have to fight it! Stay awake.” Deucalion was shouting now, and he was right next to Scott. His voice way too loud as it grated over Scott’s newly awakened nerves.

 

“Fight what? Where?” The talk of fighting had Scott shifting, and the added strength of his werewolf form flooding his muscles finally woke him up all the way. “Oh, wow.”

 

Scott fought to regain his feet before realizing he was kneeling on the floor, his legs entangling with Deucalion’s. The other man was a warm presence, chasing away the last of the chills in his veins. Despite Scott’s alert expression Deucalion showed no intention of letting the young Alpha go. “You almost died Scott.”

 

Scott shook his head, already losing hold on his werewolf-shape and slipping back to fully human. “I gave a little more than I realized that’s all. It wasn’t too much. I was just zapped for a minute. I was more tired than I realized.” His eyes focused on Deucalion’s shoulder. The once ragged wound was closed. It was still a nasty scab with a deep bruise, but the bleeding had stopped and there was minimal swelling. Remembering that his own wounds had reopened he looked down. There was no telling how much of the blood on his chest was new, but the slices on his chest had already stopped bleeding again. “See? I’m fine… just a little woozy.”

 

Deucalion’s expression closed off and he stared at his Alpha for a long moment. Scott realized he couldn’t tell what the man was thinking by his scent with all the blood in the air. But the erection pressing against his thigh was a pretty good indicator; as was his breathy tone when he finally spoke. “You astound me.”

 

For a second Scott thought he just didn’t have enough blood to spare for an erection, but everyone always said where there’s a will there’s a way. It suddenly occurred to Scott that they were still naked from earlier, with all the blood it just hadn’t registered before. Now he dipped his head forward and captured Deucalion’s mouth in their first kiss.

 

The kiss was amazing as soon as Deucalion recovered from his shock. Allison and Scott had made out a lot, and that had been amazing. But Deucalion had a feral edge that she didn’t have, there were teeth involved. A small nip on his lip and he moaned instantly. Everywhere else Scott was in charge, but his Omega took charge when they kissed. He gasped for air when Deucalion pulled back slightly to trail kisses along his jaw towards his ear. There was another small playful nip there and Scott groaned his approval.

 

It was just too much.

 

Scott fell backwards in a tangle of limbs, light headed and instantly colder away from Deucalion’s heat. Deucalion looked confused and just as aroused as he gazed down at his Alpha. Then realization crossed over his face. “We are covered in blood.”

 

“I noticed.” Scott gasped as he squished his face in disgust. He was sticking to the floor at this point. “That was still awesome.”

 

Deucalion started laughing, a full throated laugh that made his muscles move in amazing ways and his erection bobbed. “I think we need to clean up, before the hardwood stains.”

 

“So responsible.” Scott laughed.

 

Deucalion smoldered at him for a moment, literally smoldered. “I don’t want to be responsible. I want to kiss you until you can’t breathe, then I want to suck on you until you can’t control yourself. But I’m pretty sure you need at least a little more time to recover, you lost a lot of blood. Then you drained yourself even further healing me.”

 

Scott groaned. “You can’t say things like that to me when I’m so tired I can barely move. It’s not fair.”

 

Deucalion smiled, unrepentant. “I will start the shower, you rest.”

 

Scott watched as Deucalion rose and walked over to the bathroom, listening to the squeak of the knobs then the patter of water running. He found he just didn’t have the energy to move, so he waited passively. When Deucalion came back into the room he raised an eyebrow at Scott. “Do you need help?”

 

Scott felt like he should be blushing, but he was still hard and he really didn’t have enough blood to do both. His body opted to stay hard rather than give up the blood to his face, and Scott found he couldn’t really complain about its’ choice. “I think I might need help standing up.”

 

Deucalion moved easily, sidling along Scott’s body in a way that didn’t set off his Alpha dominance instincts. He reached down and helped Scott up, pulling his shoulder’s up while the young Alpha locked his legs to help him stand.

 

The moment he was fully upright the world tilted and darkness gathered at the edges of sight, swooping in as Scott fought not to pass out. Deucalion’s arms were the only thing keeping him upright for a perilous moment and Scott fought hard to make his body obey him, despite its exhausted state.

 

Finally the dark edges fell away and he started breathing easier, looking over at his shoulder to Deucalion with a reassuring grin. “I think I’m good.”

 

His Omega didn’t look convinced and as Scott took a step forward to prove that he was fine, his concern was proven well founded. The ground tried to reclaim Scott with a magnificent pull and he let out a little squeak that he would deny for all time. Deucalion was prepared and kept Scott upright.

 

“I think I will help you get to the bathroom.” To his credit, there was no gloating in his tone; but Scott still felt embarrassment fight to make him blush again.

 

“I think that would be best.” There was no dignified way to make it to the bathroom, his knees kept trying to buckle and eventually Deucalion just picked him up and carried him bridal style. Once they reached the shower Deucalion careful set Scott back up on his feet.

 

“We have to get the blood off you at least.” Deucalion muttered, settling Scott into the spray. The hot water hitting his still healing wounds helped wake Scott up a bit more and he shrugged to get Deucalion to let go again. _I hate good water pressure sometimes._

 

Scott reached up through the pounding spray and grabbed onto the shower rod. It wasn’t really strong enough to keep him from falling if gravity decided to kick its efforts up a notch again, but it should be fine to just help him keep his balance. “Okay I got this.”

 

Deucalion hovered around the edges of the shower for a bit longer, making sure Scott wasn’t about to inspect the shower tiles from up close. Then he was gone and Scott really started to relax, his eyes getting heavy again. He slid down in the tub with minimal noise, careful not to block the drain and just let the water pelt him.

 

It only seemed like a second later, but Deucalion was back to shaking him and calling out his name, and the scalding hot water was lukewarm at best. “Scott!”

 

“I’m fine.” Scott mumbled, trying not to growl at his Omega for just being worried. “I’m just really tired.”

 

“I washed up in the other shower. We need to get you to bed.” Scott was able to help Deucalion get him vertical this time, some of his energy returning just from the short nap. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it was nice having someone fuss over him and rub him with a towel. Deucalion was very gentle with his still healing cuts, and Scott let the thought that they should have long healed pass without looking closely at it. Then the world spun again as Deucalion carried him once more, but this time their destination was the guest bed, that was theoretically Isaac’s.

 

“Wait!” Scott called out when Deucalion made to set him in the bed. “We can’t get into Isaac’s bed naked. It’s about respect.”

 

Deucalion raised an eyebrow and shrugged with just one shoulder, so as to barely disturb his Alpha. He set Scott down again, close to the wall so that the weakened werewolf could rest. From this position Scott was able to peak into his own room. It still looked like a charnel house, _word of the day,_ but there wasn’t any blood on the floor now and there was a plastic bag peeking out from under the rug. He also got a nice view of Deucalion moving, with all the rippling muscles that accompanied it.

 

At this point his body just had it; while he could feel the usual stirring, his body remained unresponsive. He wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or disappointed. Deucalion hesitantly pulled out another pair of gym shorts for himself and some pj pants for Scott, fortunately both were located on the top shelf because Scott wasn’t sure he could have handled Deucalion bending over.

 

As the Omega returned victorious and he helped Scott slip into his pants before slipping into a pair as well. Finally decently clothed they crawled into bed once more, letting exhaustion claim them without a fight.

 

When shouting woke them up the next morning all Scott could think was _will I ever be able to sleep in?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t actually written anything beyond this point… I’m not a hundred percent who I want to show up at the house… his dad? Stiles? Isaac? The argents? How about the twins?
> 
>  
> 
> I got ideas… you’ll just have to find out once I’m positive I know how I want to introduce each character.
> 
>  
> 
> DUM DUM DUM!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I REALLY tried to write the ‘new’ characters in. I literally rewrote this four times! Four complete (3,000-5,000 word) chapters, and I could not make the other characters work while still being realistic and in character. 
> 
> First the twins – why would they show up? They are at school, it’s Monday. Let’s say they were summoned by the smell of blood or something… ends up in a big fight. Poor Melissa’s house and it did not end up going well for anybody. There was even an almost death, which I pulled off as almost due to fancy writing skills.
> 
> Second the argents – again, why would they be there? Maybe they are just checking on him? That would work except that Chris still kinda hates him, but let’s push past that… he got over it during the whole almost dying thing or something. It just felt stilted and there was some major anger with the whole Deucalion thing… it was just not a good way to introduce Deucalion to the Argents without someone dying/being hospitalized.
> 
> Finally Scott’s dad – Makes the most sense to show up (compared to the other options). He came to check on his son and get answers. Only to find a room full of blood and his son in bed with a strange man… Imagine how a federal agent who isn’t indoctrinated to the supernatural is going to react? That’s right… he ended up shooting Deucalion (seriously the only thing I could write) and Scott attacked him… it was just not good. Especially since while I do hate him (he is such a dick) we are only just meeting him and remember how super scary and mean Chris was in the beginning? There is no way teen wolf is going to let us stay in full on hate with Scott’s dad! 
> 
> Think to past bad guys. Matt – drowning victim trying to get back at his murders - sympathetic even if he was an asshat. Peter – do I really need to go there? You all love him, don’t lie. Deucalion – again not going to even dignify with explanation. Even Jessica – she was trying to rid the world of a vicious pack of werewolves who was wiping out entire packs, their emissaries, and other humans who were more or less ‘innocent’. Yeah she was an evil bitch who killed way too many people. But you know your heart broke a little for her when you saw Deucalion rip out her throat… it was just so painful to watch it happen to her all over again. 
> 
> I want my fic to last a long while, even into season 3 part b where we will start liking Scott’s dad and it will be harder to hate him.
> 
> So faced with three chapters all trying to cover the same material, stay in character, and not make an irreversible mistake… I had to go with the fourth non-exciting choice that ends with pack feels and stuff.
> 
> Don’t hate me I TRIED so hard! But, the way I write, the charters have almost as much control over the story as I do and can be drama queens and kings! But on the positive side, now I have a good idea how everyone will be brought in… which is soon.
> 
> Fic timeline wise the Argents today (Monday) and Scott’s dad tonight (still Monday). Then the twins a little tomorrow (Tuesday) and fully into the fic by tomorrow night (still Tuesday).
> 
> Anywho… sorry again.

“Scott?! SCOTT?!” The shouting was getting closer and Scott fought to sit up, still exhausted. Blood loss took longer to heal than anything else, except maybe an Alpha wound. Deucalion was definitely more alert, but Scott grabbed at his arm when he went to get out of bed. Despite his pack status and the apparent bonding between him and Isaac, it wouldn’t do for the panicked Beta to come face to face with their former enemy while the scent of blood was so prominent in the air.

 

“I’m in your room.” Scott tried to shout, but it came out a croak. He eventually gave up on actually getting up and just rested against the headboard for a moment. “We’re fine. It was a misunderstanding.”

 

Isaac burst in, his eyes yellow in his pale face. Stiles was right behind him, looking decidedly green. “I could smell the blood from downstairs, man.” The human member of his pack complained.

 

“I could smell it from outside.” Isaac’s voice was shaky and Scott knew he must have imagined all sorts of horrible things in the moments it took him to find them safe.

 

“Wait,” Scott frowned at both of his pack members. “What are you both doing here?”

 

“They let your mom and my dad out this morning after first rounds.” Stiles walked further into the room, eyes scanning both shirtless werewolves for wounds. “Isaac said he smelled blood, so dad and your mom are waiting outside by the car.”

 

“You convinced your dad to stay in the car?” Scott said, eyebrows rising in shock.

 

“He doesn’t have his gun and I told him we might need a quick getaway.” Isaac supplied, still looking hesitantly between the two werewolves still in bed. “What happened?”

 

“It was just a big mistake.” Scott said; trying to convey with a look he didn’t want to talk about it. Neither Stiles nor Isaac looked like they were going to let it drop.

 

“Are you into some kind of blood play?” Stiles asked bluntly. “Cause that is _a lot_ of blood, and you don’t look so good… all pale and stuff. No judgment dude, but… that just doesn’t look healthy or safe.”

 

“No! It wasn’t anything like that.” Scott felt like he should be blushing.

 

“No judgment.” Stiles repeated, holding his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. “I just feel like if that’s what you guys were doing it might have gone a little too far. Safe words are our friends you know?”

 

“Was it a nightmare?” Isaac asked; he wasn’t looking at Scott but at Deucalion. Who so far couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes and was reeking of shame. “I never tried to actually fight back in my nightmares, but I still took a swipe at Derek once. When we were living in the abandoned subway station. He startled me and it was near the full moon. He was expecting it… we all had nightmares. Derek was the worse to wake up; you had to do it from across the room. Even then… it wasn’t exactly _safe_.” It was obviously hard for Isaac to talk about; he kept stopping and starting mid-sentence as though he was torn between getting it all out and making it coherent. He was also careful to avoid mentioning Boyd and Erica, leaving their names unsaid. Left safely to be dealt with in the future.

 

“I took a swing at my dad once.” Stiles confessed to the wall, carefully not looking at anyone. “It was right after the whole Matt thing. I was having a nightmare about Gerard beating me up while the kanima drowned my mom… He heard me shouting. I just came up swinging.”

 

The shared confessions should have made the room heavy, and it did for a moment, but the acceptance and understanding overpowered it and lifted the atmosphere in the room considerably. Scott looked at his pack in pride. They understood the problem and tried to make Deucalion feel less guilty. At the same time they shared something personal and painful to help their new pack mate. He let them all sit in silence for a moment, before using the lightened atmosphere to shift the conversation’s direction away from painful memories.

 

“So how long do you think we have before the parents storm the house?” Scott asked lightly.

 

“I say we have seconds left.” Isaac said; his head cocked to the side as he listened. “I just heard your mom’s car door shut.”

 

“What do you think the chances are we can keep it from them?” Scott asked, getting up unsteadily.

 

“My dad -the sheriff- and your mom -the nurse-… overlooking the smell of blood, your pale face, unsteady coordination, _and_ forgetting all about the warning we said about something being off and to stay away?” Stiles looked at his best friend with a skeptical expression on his face. “I’d say good, but I try not to lie to you. Also, how to you expect to get all the bloody furniture out of here without them noticing? Let alone getting rid of it… that is like _death_ amount of blood.”

 

“It was a thought… Isaac stall them for a second? Stiles can you guard my bedroom door? I want to soften the shock as much as possible.” Scott asked his pack mates. He was unaware of the mild command in each order; too distracted by trying to figure out the best way to tell his mom. He looked over at the still sitting Omega, who was definitely way too sexy to be reclining in a bed when his mom walked in. There was three mornings worth of stubble on his jaw, he had bed head, and he hadn’t lost anywhere near the amount of blood Scott had, so his skin had a healthy glow.

 

“Can you like… stop looking so damn sexy for a moment?” Scott asked; his voice cracking. “My mom’s about to come up here and there is no way she’s going to be able to handle everything all at once.”

 

Despite the weakness he had felt earlier he already felt stronger, able to stand and walk without any unsteadiness. _Wolf’s are stronger in packs._ Apparently just being near his pack was enough for him to gain strength, an important tidbit he made sure to put away for later.

 

Deucalion rose with a lithe grace that Scott fought not to envy. While he was definitely stronger he wasn’t anywhere near graceful at the moment. The Omega was smiling, he had that look on his face that made Scott want to kiss him.

 

“I said stop being so sexy… go stand in the corner.” Scott moaned, trying to keep his voice down. He could hear his mom and Stile’s dad talking to Isaac, and it didn’t sound like the Beta was going to be able to calm them down until they had seen Scott. The Alpha made sure his Omega was out of the way, not immediately noticeable but not hidden either, before calling down to his mom. “I’m fine mom. There was just a little accident.”

 

Stiles was standing across the hallway, firmly planted against the closed door to Scott’s bedroom. He gestured the adults into the guestroom when they made to try and get around him. Scott felt a pang of guilt at he worried look on his mom’s face.

 

“I really am fine. I promise.” Perhaps he should have let them worry for a moment longer; the second both parents could see that Scott was unharmed their concern turned into confused irritation.

 

“Don’t lie to me Scott.” His mom commanded, her arms folding across her chest. She was wearing scrubs from her locker and still looked exhausted. “I can smell blood.”

 

“I thought the time for lies was over.” The sheriff glared. Scott could feel his uniform and badge, despite the fact the sheriff was wearing sweats from the hospital. His actual uniform had been taken at the hospital and put into evidence bags.

 

“I’m not lying. I’m a werewolf. We heal fast.” Scott reminded them, trying not to sound defensive. “There was an accident, but I’m fine now. See?” He held his arms out and made a slow circle, letting them inspect him for damage.

 

“You’re pale.” His mom said, not in the least bit mollified.

 

“I lost some blood… okay a lot of blood. That takes time to replace.” Scott confessed, trying to prepare them for the sight of his bedroom slowly.

 

“How much blood?” It seemed like Stiles’ dad and his mom were taking turns asking questions. Working as a team to ferret out the whole truth. Both Stiles and Isaac watched from the hallway, not lending a hand as the adults interrogated him.

 

“ _A lot_.” Scott repeated, trying to stall and find a good way to break it to them.

 

“Why are you in Isaac’s bedroom?” Scott took a moment to appreciate how she called it Isaac’s. Even though she knew he really only kept his clothes in the mostly unused room, from the look on Isaac’s face it was something he noticed too. The abused and abandoned teen needed something that was _his_ , and Melissa knew it.

 

The warm fuzzies that thought gave him was enough to make him reveal too much too fast. “Cause my room is covered in blood.”

 

Both his mom and Stiles’ dad had to have known that the blood they could smell was coming from his room, but with conformation they suddenly sprang into action. They rounded on Stiles and Isaac who were surprised by the sudden confession and ill prepared to stop them. The sheriff shouldered his son aside quickly but gently, while Melissa used his body as a shield to keep the suddenly frantic teens from stopping her. She opened the door and walked into the room in one motion, then froze at the sight before her. With the cat out of the bag both Stiles and Isaac stopped trying to keep the door closed and that freed up the sheriff to look as well. A hardened cop with years of experience, he still looked sick.

 

In the light of day the room looked even worse, despite the fact that Deucalion had cleaned up some.  Somehow blood had gotten on the ceiling, the drops indicting what Stiles had once informed him was _high velocity blood_ splatter. The fact that some of the pools were thick enough to not have dried over night was _bad._ Most of the blood was off the floor, but there was still discoloration where the blood had been too thick and they had waited too long to try and clean it up. The bed was still the worse. The morning sunlight lit up the tears in the sheets, deep furrows that were definitely claw marks rent through the sheets into the mattress underneath and Scott could literally see the blood pooling to fill in the divots. Scott didn’t remember which of them had done it but he guessed it really didn’t matter at the moment.

 

“Holy shit.” Scott winced when his mom cursed. “Scott? Is all this your blood?”

 

Scott was instantly torn between admitting it wasn’t all his so his mom wouldn’t sound quite so horrified, or lying to prevent the follow up questions. As she turned tear filled eyes from the mess that was his room and focused them on him, the need to reassure her won out over his discomfort. “Not all of it.”

 

“Were you attacked? Did you get a good look at the attacker? Do you know who they are? Can you describe them?” The sheriff sounded furious, rattling off questions as he rounded on Scott again.

 

“I am to blame.” Deucalion spoke up from behind Scott. There was no real emotion in his voice, despite the fact that Scott could actually _feel_ his remorse through the pack bonds. “I attacked Scott.”

 

Scott got between his mother and the Omega, prepared to actually hold her off if need be. He spoke fast, trying to keep his mom and Stiles’ dad from going after Deucalion.

 

“It was an _accident._ And it was mostly my fault. He was having a nightmare and I startled him. Some of the blood in there is his too.” Both adults were staring past Scott to look at Deucalion. The Alpha fought the urge to block their view and protect his vulnerable Omega. _I never had this much trouble with my instincts before I became an Alpha_. “Mom. It was an accident and there is no real harm done. Except to my bedroom furniture.”

 

Melissa looked between Deucalion and Scott several times. “It was an accident?” She sounded incredulous, but something told Scott she was willing to listen.

 

“You know the old saying - Let sleeping dogs lie? - it goes double for werewolves.” Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Isaac spoke up, trying to draw the attention his way. “We should have warned you… I have nightmares sometimes too. If you ever see me having one, don’t wake me up. Get Scott.”

 

Melissa looked between the two teens, both of whom were doing their best to look undisturbed by the idea of Deucalion attacking Scott.

 

“Is this a common occurrence?” The sheriff asked, trying to figure out if this was something he would have to deal with often.

 

“It’s not common, but it’s not rare.” Isaac said, meeting the sheriff’s eyes to convey his honesty. “We’re werewolves. That means if we get upset we come equipped with sharp teeth and claws. All the furniture in Derek’s dens was either liquid resistant for easy clean up or replaceable.”

 

“It shouldn’t be this bad if it ever happens again.” Scott said when his mom suddenly got much paler. The idea of walking into this kind of scene again obviously forefront in her mind. “I wasn’t thinking and I wasn’t prepared. If I had known he was going to come up swinging I could have avoided getting swiped.”

 

Scott saw his mom look over his shoulder her gaze searching, and he fought to avoid turning to look at Deucalion as well. Whatever she saw made her nod before she turned her laser like focus back on her son. “Okay… But I don’t want you hiding these things from me Scott. No more lies, not by omission, not _at all_. Now, I don’t expect you to tell me _everything._ But anything that could pose a danger, or leave blood all over the furniture… I think I deserve to know.”

 

“That goes for me too.” Stiles’ dad spoke up. He had watched the whole exchange mostly silent, but it was obvious he had been paying close attention. It was also apparent that while he wasn’t making a big deal out of it, he didn’t think this incident was settled like Melissa did. “How are we going to dispose of all this blood? If you just dump it someone is going to be calling me about a possible murder.”

 

“We could burn it.” Isaac offered. “Just go into the woods put it in a big pile and set it on fire…”

 

The sheriff turned to look at the teen. “That is illegal. All trash fires have to be licensed and monitored so they don’t spread.”

 

“Dad.” Stiles said gently. “Can you think of a better idea?”

 

“The crime-scene cleanup crew. They use a specialized furnace at the police station. We get everything into easy chunks and take it there to be disposed of. It has filters to prevent pollution and bio-hazardous material from entering the atmosphere.” The sheriff gave each teen a look, carefully omitting Deucalion from his scolding. “You guys are supposed to be the green generation; do you have any idea the amount of pollution burning all this stuff will release?”

 

“The blood stains on the floor and ceiling have to be cleaned using the industrial strength stuff from the hospital too. I can go back in and grab it. Say I forgot something in my locker.” Melissa volunteered. It was obvious she was avoiding thinking about it being Scott’s blood, focusing instead on the act of covering it up. “If we leave the blood it can mold and cause all sorts of problems later on.”

 

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Scott said cheerfully. Deucalion hadn’t said much and Scott wanted to check on his Omega, in fact the urge to touch him for comfort was almost overwhelming. If it had been Isaac, or if either of them had on more clothes, he could have just gone over and stood near his Omega; lending strength and companionship. But he really didn’t need to talk about his relationship with Deucalion with his mother and the sheriff right now, especially because he was still trying to figure out what kind of relationship they had.

 

“You all realize we would totally get away with murder right?” Stiles announced, sounding a little too gleeful. “Like Scott, Isaac, and Deucalion could kill someone. There would be no way to trace it to a human cause of the wolf DNA if we were caught, and we all have the skills and knowledge to hide the murder sight. We even have the sheriff on our side.”

 

“Dude, shut up.” Isaac grumped at the excitable teen. The look the sheriff was shooting at his only child warned there might be a murder in the offing anyways.

 

“So Stiles, can you go with mom and help her get the stuff from the hospital?” Scott prompted.

 

“I am perfectly capable of going to the hospital by myself.” Melissa looked at her son in irritation. “Unless you think I need a babysitter?”

 

“What? No!” Scott backtracked waving his hands in surrender.  He recognized dangerous territory when he saw it. “I was just thinking that all the cleaning stuff might be heavy. So mom’s going to the hospital… how’re we going to transport all the furniture?”

 

“I can get a van from the police lot.” The sheriff announced. “I will take Stiles, so he can drive the jeep back.”

 

“I know this sounds awful… But I am starving and I was totally looking forward to more Deucalion cooked food.” Scott looked at his Beta when Isaac spoke, and noticed how his eyes were still ever so slightly yellow.

 

Something he had noticed the first time someone drew blood on the field, and anytime he went to the hospital, blood made him hungry. The only reason it wasn’t really having an effect on him right now was because it was his; but the blood loss was definitely making him thirsty. Isaac had showed up hungry, and the scent of blood was definitely making it worse.

 

“Is anyone else hungry?” Stiles hand rose up automatically the second Scott mentioned food. “Really? Dude, you can’t even eat popcorn during a horror movie.”

 

“I know… but the food is so good… If Deucalion is the one making it, and anything to get the smell of blood out of the air.” Stiles whined. “Please? I’m not hungry right this second but I know the moment I smell food I will be.”

 

Finally Scott had a completely legitimate excuse to look at his Omega, who was still standing in the out-of-the-way corner that he had ordered him into. Deucalion’s expression was blanker than Scott had ever seen it; it was obvious he was hiding his emotions from the humans in the room. There was no way he could really hide his emotions from the other werewolves. But at the mention of cooking he perked up a bit. Scott knew it was the prospect of being useful that had Deucalion perking up, not his own joy for cooking, and that made him want to growl.

 

_This whole thing is so confusing._ On one hand the fact that his newest – and to be honest, least accepted and trusted – pack mate was trying to ingratiate himself into the pack was good. But on the other hand Scott _needed_ to know that Deucalion wasn’t just operating on survival mode, pleasing the pack so they wouldn’t kick him out. _Pleasing_ me _so I won’t kick him out._

 

“Anything in particular you want cooked?” Deucalion asked quietly.

 

“Something smelly… but in a good way.” Stiles announced walking into the room and clapping Deucalion on his bare shoulder and steering him out of the room. Scott fought off the envy he felt, _he_ should be the one touching _his_ Omega.

 

It was good that Stiles was the one now chatting with the Omega, giving his opinions on breakfast as he led him past the still wary parents. The fact that Stiles was showing no fear, he was even teasingly ordering Deucalion around, helped cement the overall feeling that Deucalion wasn’t a bad guy and that he was trusted. If Isaac had been the one to approach Deucalion first there would have been a niggling thought that the werewolves were trying to buffer and protect the humans, and that would have bred uncertainty and fear.

 

_I have become a master of psychology and behavior overnight_. Scott mused. Everything they did was mostly instinct, but Scott was suddenly able to see the small moving pieces behind the scenes. There was no way he had noticed any of this before, and his sudden insights made him vaguely uncomfortable. 

 

He was pulled out of his introspection by his mom, who was hugging him so hard his ribs might have broken if he were human. “I really am fine mom.”

 

“I know.” She said; pulling back and wiping at her face to try and hide the tears. “I was just so scared. Isaac said he smelled blood and the next thing I know they are running into the house and telling us to be ready to make a quick getaway… I have no idea where we are going to be able to get furniture that we can afford.”

 

“Hey, Goodwill is usually stocked, and most of it can be salvaged.” Scott tried to light hearted.

 

“There is no way you are getting a mattress from Goodwill.” His mom said firmly. “Well, at least now we can get a bed that will actually fit _all_ of you. Yesterday couldn’t have been comfortable.”

 

“We all fit on there sidewise, but there was no way Stiles was going to fit… or anyone else.” Scott admitted. His mom accepted him sleeping in a big dog pile with two - sometimes three – other guys, with a nonchalance he appreciated. He wondered how she would react to the knowledge that he wasn’t just _sleeping_ with one of them. And the fact the guy he was _sleeping with_ was a lot older.

 

“I am going to run to the hospital, it shouldn’t take long. I’ll also grab some surgical scrubs. Once we’re done cleaning you can just bag them and I’ll take them back to be cleaned.”

 

“We really could get away with murder you know.” Scott teased, slinging his arm around his mom as they started to head downstairs. Everyone else had disappeared, following Stiles and Deucalion and trying to give mother and son space.

 

“Don’t give me any ideas.” His mom kidded. “Now you go join Isaac and Deucalion in the kitchen, and drink some orange juice… you are really pale. I’m heading out now, and I just saw the Stilinskis’ pull out in the jeep. There are probably going to grab the van while the cooking goes on, so they aren’t roped into helping.”

 

Scott remembered all the times the Stilinskis came over for dinner, how his mom cajoled them into helping with this and that; especially the dishes. She had a way of making people feel like family that he really appreciated. No matter how many times she ‘locked’ Stiles out of the house she had never kicked him out once he was in, and both the Stilinski men came over for dinner at least once a week… in fact they came over basically anytime his mom was home and cooking dinner. Without her they would have had to live entirely on take-out and fast food.

 

As soon as his mom left Scott felt the last of his tension leave, some niggling part of him had remained worried that she would suddenly declare that Deucalion couldn’t stay or something. Alone with the werewolf members of his pack Scott felt his energy stores replenishing, and he walked into the kitchen. The semi-familiar sight of Deucalion cooking made him smile as he maneuvered around him to snag some orange juice from the fridge.

 

_That could have gone a lot worse._


End file.
